Doctor Who: Adventures of 14 and Friends
by Tobi125
Summary: With the end of 13, the adventures of 14 are only just beginning. Come along with 14 as he travels the universe with his comrades he picks up along the way and join in the endless adventure that awaits.
1. The End of Thirteen

" Doctor! " A faint voice could be heard yelling, echoing from a faraway place. The darkness, it was so… cold, so bleak. This cannot be… it cannot end this way. I must… " Doctor, please! Wake up! Don't leave me! " The same voice echoed, " Open your eyes… look at me! " The doctor did as he was told, slowly, lifting the lead weights that had become his eyelids and forcing them to focus on the object in front of him. He could not see whoever it was in front of him clearly, his vision just barely making out figures. A face… a face was leaning in to him, coming closer. He could make out the face, and it was so sad. The doctor stared into the eyes of the face, seeing them clearly enough, and could feel hot tears begin to surface and fall out of the corners of his eyes.

" N-no doctor. Don't cry… it's alright. It's… a-alright! " A hand, so warm and soft to the touch, gently caressed his cheek. His vision becoming bleary once more, his eyes failing him, his body yearning to go to sleep. A tear, not his own, fell onto his face. He focused once more, wanting to see those eyes again, wanting to know if this figure was crying.

" D…don't cry… Malissa, " The doctor shut his eyes, focusing the rest of his energy to his hand, lifting it to comfort the figure, the face, to stop the eyes from crying, " I… I will… be fine. I… I promise. "

" Doctor, you have made me so many promises- "

" And… I haven't broken… any yet… have I? " Those sad eyes filled with tears once more as the face shook from side to side in affirmation.

" You… you told me something, when we first met… you told me that when you are about to die… you don't really die. You turn into another person. Is this… is this true? Will you still be the doctor? Will I lose you? " The doctor forced a smile and found the figures hand, holding it gently.

" I didn't… tell you that… story yet? I… I thought I had… " The smile wavered, then faded as the burning began. It started with his hands, through his fingertips, running up his arm and squeezing his hearts. His hearts… beating so rapidly, yet so slowly at once, four rhythmic beats, pulsing, then fading, every beat another wave of pain through his body, another second closer to this body dying.

" Doctor, come on, you can't leave me like this! What you have.. it's only a cut! You can't die from a cut! You are better than that, doctor… " The last word was choked by a sob. The burning was streaming easily up his throat, through his face, burning his eyes.

" D-doctor! You're… you're glowing! " Was all the doctor heard before all senses became obsolete. He could hear nothing, see nothing, but feel the burning… burning, through his body, in every cell, throughout his being. With the last of his might, the doctor yelled, as loud as he could.

" RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME! " And the burning exploded, erupted into an undying flame, consuming his entire being, destroying all that he was, and reforming into something new, something unknown. Then, the world became dark. If only for a moment or for an eternity, the doctor could not tell, but, when the doctor opened his eyes, the outside world was dark and the burning was gone. He sat up, looking around, then found that face once more.


	2. Adventure One: A Meeting With Sona

(( Note: I do not and never will own Doctor Who. Enjoy! ))

The Consummate Skies hadn't been the same since the republic of Zeph had fallen and the apparent "divine" monarchy had taken its place. All of a sudden anyone who didn't have true wind ability was considered less. It seemed like it had happened in a matter of days but Sona was certain that the plot had begun long before he was born, nothing could take effect that quickly without some serious thought beforehand. He had been raised in a military orphanage and was recruited at a young age because of it. He was now a leading officer in the South Varian army, General Sonata Arctica. Or, he had been. After the monarchy had taken hold he had been demoted to Major and then later to Captain as the northerners decided how high someone like _him_ should be able to rise. The sudden demotions had unnerved some of the ones with true ability since they were in the middle of a war with two other Consummate planets, Dylo and Taern. Obviously not enough though because the General/Major/Captain had been dismissed.

Which put him here, angrily stuffing things into a cardboard box to take home. The fact that he had to use a _cardboard box_ even pissed him off. Like this was the twenty-first century or something. Honestly. 4889 and he was packing things away in a goddamn _cardboard box_. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before slamming the locker door shut as hard as he could.

"That feels better," he said to himself with a small smile. They'd miss him, he was sure of it. He'd done the worst of it, turning in his gun and his badge and his uniform. Packing up and walking out the front door in front of all his co-workers was just the cherry on top. Sona lifted the box with a grunt and headed down the hallway. Two more turns and it'd be right there, the front door. His throat was closing up and just as he was sure he couldn't do it, the wind picked up around him.

"Alright!" He hissed as he spun in a circle to find the little shit who had started the wind up, as if being kicked out wasn't bad enough, only to find no one there. "Okay, seriously," he shouted down the hall, using his hip to keep the box up with one hand so the other could perch on his other hip. He was just about to throw the box on the ground and go find the brat when the sound started. He couldn't explain it exactly just that it was weird, and a damn box popped out of nowhere afterward. "Sweet Fadan!" He cried, trying to move back and tripping over his feet instead so when the blue box landed, it was just inches from his toes. Sonata looked up at the crazy thing that had parked in the middle of the hallway and blinked unshed tears down his cheeks, he raised a hand to wipe at one cheek but didn't move much otherwise. What the hell was this thing?

" Oh no, is this my doing? " The doctor asked as he stepped out of the box, ever so conveniently parked in front of a young man sprawled on the floor. The doctor stood there for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the new light coming from outside his TARDIS. His clothes hung off of his slender body, his hair sprawled over his forehead in a messy fashion and a smile widened over his face. His eyes brightened as he took in the room, the hallway, he now confirmed he was in. His smile widened and he looked down, finally noticing the young man on the floor. The doctor leaned down, his shirt bagging in front of him and his tie falling inches from the man's face.

" Why, hello there! Could you by chance know the date and location of this place? I do believe I am lost at the moment. " The doctor took his eyes away from the man on the floor to scan the hallway once more, than squinted and leaned forward as if to try and see something. " Oh, and if you could, do you know where I could possibly find proper attire? I do believe what I am currently wearing looks ridiculous on me, all baggy and such, and, if I might say, not my style at all. " His toothy grin could only widen once more as he thought of new, clean clothes. His were terrible worn and torn and… bloody. The doctor knew whose blood splattered across his shirt and down his side; a rip in the abdomen of his shirt was most likely the cause of all the blood- but he could not worry about that now!

Sona sat in confusion as the door swung open and a man stepped out, looked out around and began talking to him like he hadn't just walked out of a flying blue box. "I, um.." He scooted back a little but didn't think he would have the strength to stand just yet. "It's, um, the 13th... of April. And this is Fort Caden.. Hey, wait a minute!" The younger man jumped up and looked at the stranger. "How did you get in here?" He circled the other man and then took a skeptical look at the box.

"You can't just fly in here, this is a military base, I'm going to have to repor- Oh... I guess I don't actually," The sudden realization stopped him and he looked back at the floor where he had been sitting, and the box of his things now thrown all over. He turned back to tell the man to go find someone else when he noticed the blood and general condition of his clothes. "Oh, for the love of.." He sighed heavily. "C'mon, I'll take care of it." He said simply, grabbing hold of the man's wrist and making an attempt to pull him along. "We'll go to the clinic, okay? I'm sure they have clothes you can use," Sona said, mostly to himself. If we wasn't in the military anymore, he didn't have to follow procedure, right?

The doctor laughed; he found this man amusing, but his mind did not register why he found him amusing. He stood on his spot, resisting to move, holding the man back from pulling him anywhere.

" I am sorry, but what was your name? I do believe that taking me to any clinic would be a terrible idea, I promise you. I know, my clothing is atrocious, but that is no reason to take me anywhere. It would be better if I could have a selection to choose from, so I can see what I like now. Thirteen changes and none of the previous ones seem to suit me anymore. " The doctor then noticed the box on the ground and his smile faded a bit.

" Oh, bugger me, did I do that as well? I am creating mess after mess and have only had myself for a few minutes time. I- " The doctor paused, clicked his tongue and his eyes widened, " I need something… not just clothing… I need… what is it… not sour… but… sweet! Quick, the year, the century! Please, let it be 21! "

Sona tugged on his wrist, "But your side.." he said simply, pointing to the ragged gash in the man's shirt. He let go, standing back as the stranger went on another small rant. He seemed to do that a lot. Sonata pursed his lips and gave the strange man a weak glare. The guy was seriously weird, talking about changes and his clothes when there were obviously more pressing matters at hand.

"Gener- er, Arctica, Sonata Arctica. Now, sir, your side. You should really get to the clinic.." He reached out as if to usher the man forward when he suddenly noticed the box. Sona sighed loudly, letting dropping his hand so it smacked against his thigh.

"Its fine, sir, we should-"  
><em>"Quick, the year, the century! Please, let it be 21! "<em>  
>Sona's frown grew and his glare hardened. How stupid he was, to think this guy seriously just came out of the damn sky in a flying blue box. The others must be dying of lack of air by now. "I'm such a moron," he said, looking up at the ceiling with an angry laugh. "Very funny, like me getting dismissed wasn't enough," he hissed under his breath as he stooped down to put his things back in the box. <em>I won't cry, I won't cry.<em>

The doctor, after not having his question answered, saw the hurt in the young man's eyes before him as he stooped to pick up his belongings. His smile wavered a bit, knowing this was his fault, and stooped down to help the young man with his box.

" Look, I am sorry. I know I am probably causing more trouble than I am worth, but, you know how it works; new body and all, I am still very clumsy. And my poor box, a bit broken down from its previous endeavor. Okay, here, are you good with jokes? How about this one: What do you call a room of weeping angels? Stoners! Okay… I admit that was a bad one, but give me some credit for trying; my sense of humor is still adjusting. I only wish to… who is that? " The doctor took his eyes from the object he had picked up from the ground and stared into the eyes of an approaching man.

Sona's frown deepened as the man leaned down next to him. Seriously, couldn't he just leave it be? They'd had their fun. What more could they want from him? They had his job, his country, his _dignity_. He kept his eyes on his things and his mind on putting them neatly in the small box like he had done time and time again at the orphanage but couldn't help listening in a bit. He laughed a bit and shook his head. No one could seriously think he was this daft, which left only one possibility.. That this crazy man with his clumsy new body and his flying box and _horrible_ jokes was real. He turned suddenly, and opened his mouth to speak.

_"Who is that?"  
><em> Sona cocked his head in confusion before turning to see who was walking down the hall. He sucked in a breath and his eyes widened. The young man jumped up and stiffened his body into a salute, saying simply, "Sir." He hadn't heard the overly polished shoes on the floor and even now, the sound seemed to be absent. One of the Sound Weavers must have been silencing unnecessary noises in the building. If that was their new job... Sona would have liked to imagine the wonderful fit he would throw but the General of the Army stopped in front of the two.

"Haven't you left yet?" He asked. Sona's salute faltered for a second but he regained composure and replied, "No, sir. I was just on my way." He knew he wouldn't get any kind of recognition but if he could make it awkward, he was going to.

"Who is this? And what is this thing blocking the hall?" The officer asked with obvious disgust in his voice.

The doctor, after observing and taking in all that had been said, stood, loosening his already quite loose tie and held out his hand to the man that stood before him.

" Hello good sir! I see you are curious in my TARDIS. Well, I am of no concern to you and I will be leaving now… but, not without taking this fine young gentleman with me. Oh, and let me see your ranks… Ah, yes. General. And, correct me if I am wrong, we are in the middle of a war here? Ah, yes… I may be lost, but I have not yet lost my mind to time. It is very nice to meet you. And, you, " the doctor turned to the young man saluting the general, " Are coming with me. But, " the doctor held up his finger, " do not argue. I know what I am doing, and I do believe that this is best. I do not know where to find the right attire, and you, young man, are my best shot at clothes. Now, before my clothing bleeds on you with all its ugliness, let us leave. " The doctor turned back to the general and waved to him, ready to exit the room, whether the man standing before him agreed with it or not.

Sona stayed still, eyes trained on the General with his arm still held in a salute. The strange man stood and offered his hand, going on another rant. The Sound Weaver was certain that his amusement and general glee at the other man's obvious disregard for the General's rank were plastered all over his face but that was fine. He would be remembered, one way or another. Sona would like to think that his expressions changed with the strange man's words but they mostly stayed stuck on one. Confusion. What the hell is a TARDIS? Where does he expect to get to in those crazy clothes? He wants me to come? How does he know there's a war if he doesn't even know what year it is? Sona knew the man was serious and he had a feeling that he really should go with him but.. this was just too good to miss up. If he thought for one second that he was going to be remembered as the kid who ran off with some loon looking for clothes, then he was sadly mistaken. But really...

What is with him and clothes?

The entire time the General stayed silent, eyes mostly locked on Sona as if daring him to lower his arm, until the stranger waved and made to leave. "Wait!" He bellowed. "I can't just have two _civilians _wandering the halls." He spit the word out like it was dirt, his eyes staying on the other man this time. The Sound Weaver's teeth ground together, because to him the word was like dirt. He was a General, and had worked hard to get there. Hell, he was one of the best this army had ever seen and that wasn't just his ego speaking. Zeph used to brag about having Sonata Arctica in their army. Sona put his shoulders back and a slow cheshire cat smile spread across his lips as the General turned toward him to see what he'd do. He would get some acknowledgement out of this man if it killed him. "Sir," he said mockingly, smiling ever present.

" Oh, civilian you call me? Now, you may not know me, but I am the Doctor. And, may I add, you have such a nasty way with words. If you please, I can escort myself and this young gentleman out all by myself, you know, being a grown man and all. Oh, but, of course, you are as well. I understand that you must be awful busy and would no longer like to deal with us any longer. So… if we may take our leave? I shall be off. " The doctor turned around to his TARDIS, but before he opened the door, he turned back to the general and gave him an awful smile, " And, sir, may I say, this fine gentleman in front of you is the best you have. It'll be a shame for you to lose him, but, too late. He is coming with me, right? " The doctor turned to the young man and smiled in acknowledgement and sudden recognition.

The young man held his salute quite well for having his arm in the air so long, his smile only growing with the Doctor's words. To be honest, he was actually a bit shocked that the other man would even consider saying things like that but then the General hadn't moved. He had paled, and his eyes were a bit wider than they had been a moment earlier but he hadn't started screaming yet. The other man continued and a small laugh escaped Sona's lips. The General's eyes snapped to him and the younger man used his right hand to cover his mouth before realizing what he'd done and saluting again with a simple, "Oops." This didn't last long though since the laughter kept coming and finally Sona decided that he didn't care anymore and nearly doubled over in laughter, walking himself in a small circle in an attempt to calm down but then he would see the General's red face with a vein pulsing in his temple and the laughter would start all over.

His laughter was subdued as the Doctor began speaking again.

"_And, sir, may I say, this fine gentleman in front of you is the best you have. It'll be a shame for you to lose him, but, too late. He is coming with me, right?"_

The man's words made a new smile spread across Sona's face though he tried to make it go away, there was no reason to let the Doctor know what such praise did to him, right? Only the grin wouldn't leave his face and finally he just turned and laughed a bit. "This is a very bad idea," he said, taking half a step forward. The General suddenly realized what was happening and shouted, "Wait, just a minute! You can't just leave!" and started to reach for Sona's arm as the wind picked up furiously around them. The young man grabbed his box of things and all but threw it into the TARDIS before turning and giving the General one final salute and beginning to follow his things.

The Doctor kept his same smile, finally getting what he wanting since becoming this new person.

" If I may say, general, " The doctor turned to the general one more time, his foot already in the door of his TARDIS, the young man already inside with all his belongings, " It is an honor to finally meet you. I am almost sorry to say it had to be under these circumstances, but I do not mind that. And no worries about having to say goodbye or anything, you have already given me everything that I want. " The doctor gave a quick glance behind him before he turned back to the general, gave him a quick wave, and jumped inside. He heard seconds later, loud knocking coming from the door, but simply walked up to his control center in the middle of the room and pulled a lever, sending the two off.

" So, " the doctor asked after a second or so, " I didn't quite catch your name back there. What do you call yourself? Oh, and where would you like to eat? I am starving! You can choose anywhere, although I do suggest this place back in the Milky Way. Ever heard of it? Or maybe you would prefer to go elsewhere? Your choice, since you are my guest. " The doctor gave a quick bow and turned back to his controls, remembering the feel of all the knobs and buttons and dials, knowing what each did, but each feeling different than before.

Sona followed his things and bent down to right the box again, smile still on his face. The Doctor rushed past him to the controls and the young man stood saying, "It's Sonata, but Sona... Sona's fine." His eyes were looking around the TARDIS now, at the walls and the ceiling and.. well, everything. "I, um... It's.." he waved his hand about, swallowing as he tried to explain. "Why..." He looked up and around once more before running to the Doctor's side. "How is it..? I mean, it's.." His hands were moving again, and this time he decided to circle the main controls as he tried to form a coherent thought.

He took a glance at the other man and said, "If we're gonna go outside here, you should change. It won't do you any good to wear that, since I don't suppose you're around here?" The size of the TARDIS captured his attention once again and he hummed under his breath, something he often did to fill the silence before stopping and turning back to the Doctor with a determined look on his face. He waved his hands around again, "But, why is it...?"

" Bigger on the inside? I think a better question is why you followed me, a possible insane person with bloodied clothes and a… somewhat decent sense of humor into a blue box that may or may not have been bigger on the inside than it was on the outside? " The Doctor, who was previously playing with all of his controls, turned to Sona, his apparent new companion and raised an eyebrow in question. It lasted a moment, for the doctor turned back around and continued his running around the middle of the machine. " It's not that I mind having someone else in here or anything… but… " The doctor stopped in his thoughts for a moment, remembering his regeneration only twenty minutes prior to these events and flinched when he saw the drops of dry blood leading up to the same place he was now standing.

" And, you did not answer me where you wanted to eat. I will find clothes at whatever destination you choose. "

"Yes!" He cried. "Bigger! That's what I was trying to say." He laughed, looking up at the ceiling again. Not much could have snapped the Sound Weaver out of his thoughts about how the box was bigger on the inside, but the Doctor's next words did the trick.

_"I think a better question is why you followed me, a possible insane person with a bloodied clothes and a… somewhat decent sense of humor into a blue box that may or may not have been bigger on the inside than it was on the outside?"_

Sona stopped and looked down at the Doctor, who was looking back with an eyebrow raised. He wasn't sure if his own expression was one of amusement, horror, or just awe. Or maybe all three. The humming picked up again as he realized the other man was completely right. He was in a weird box with a man he didn't know who had bloody clothes and... Well, if he was going to kill him he'd have done it already, right? Besides he had seemed genuinely sorry about his 21st century remark and he had gotten him away from that awful General. Is that something a crazy person would do? Well, best to keep him close to home right? Just in case.

"We could go um, downtown? They have a lot of stores and street vendors and stuff...?" He suggested, making his way over to the box and switching his shiny black shoes out for a pair of dark gray snow boots that slid easily over well fitting jeans to rest just at mid-calf. He pulled out a black wrap-around sweater and tugged it on over a deep purple long sleeved shirt, "I told you you're gonna need new clothes, you're going to be cold." It was amazing how little his voice shook as he spoke. He was a horrible actor, that's why he had a desk job, strategy and stuff, but he felt oddly at ease with this man, even though he hardly knew him.

" Well then, downtown it is! " The doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS came to a sudden stop. " Alright. Um… can you read that for me off of the screen? I want to make sure where we are. Everything is a bit fuzzy right now. I would have to say that my new eyes are not as good as the old ones… but, I shall get used to that! And, in this downtown of yours, do you happen to have anything sweet? I am craving something… something… I know what it is, but I just cannot put my finger on the name at the moment. If you could help me out. But, first, to a clothing store. As you said, it is cold outside! And I cannot just go around in this… may I say… bloody old thing? Ha, I love puns. " The doctor nearly patted himself on the back, " And, may I thank you now for not thinking me an insane man, but, I must warn you… I most definitely am a mad genius with a box. I feel like this is the start of an interesting friendship. "

The sudden stop sent the young man toppling over again and he grabbed at the railing before peering over at the screen the Doctor had indicated. He cocked his head to the side but read it aloud none the less. How did the thing know where they were? And had they actually _moved_? "Um, Zeph, the planet.. Strato, country. Caden, that's our capital. And we're at the corner of Reed and Chessy," he finished taking another look at the screen before jumping right back into the questions, "How does it know that?"

Sona nodded with a shrug, "I'm sure we could find something you like." He was finding it easier to put his answers in the small spaces where the Doctor apparently had to stop for breath. The way he spoke made it sound like they would be together a long time.. The younger man still wasn't sure how he felt about that but the other was interesting, very possibly insane and a mad genius, and he seemed safe enough at the moment. He only nodded at the last comment. "There's a war out there," he reminded the man, "We have to be careful. Dylo and Taern haven't attacked us directly yet but it's only a matter of time. And all the Sound Weavers will be on edge with the new government so there's bound to be a few fights. Just don't die." He finished, arms crossed over his chest with a plainly mocking expression set on the Doctor.

The doctor laughed again at Sona, obviously amused with the man. " Been there done that. I have seen many more wars than you could possibly imagine. But, you are right, we should be careful, unless we find that sweet I am looking for. If we do, than the war can wait, for I will go mad if I do not taste it soon. I do not even think your planet it suitable for the correct ingredients for this sweet to be grown here, let alone made here! Nonetheless, " The doctor, while ranting , had casually made his way to the door and now pushed it open to peer outside, but brought his head in just as quickly. " Yes… cold… right. Oh, " The doctor ran around Sona and picked up a small silver cylinder off the ground behind him, " Cannot leave without my screwdriver. I must've dropped it during regeneration. Speaking of that, if you are planning on staying with me, there is a story I must tell you, just in case. But, that is for another time and, " The doctor had made his way back to the door, nearly jumping through it as he disappeared from view, " And I do not know which way to go, " The doctor exclaimed from outside the door, then peaked his head back through the doorway, " I do not wish to wander the streets alone. After a bite to eat, " the doctor was outside the TARDIS once more, " We shall head over to your place and you can make your decision there. Oh, and everything is my treat for you being such a good sport for me. "

The other man's logic was strange, the war could wait. The war didn't wait for anyone. Especially not for sweets, and strange men in blue boxes. Sona frowned as the Doctor continued. He obviously wasn't from around here, and the fact that he didn't even know what the thing was called would make it more difficult. Strato wasn't known for their sweets and they didn't import many anymore, with the war and all. They were saving money for more important things, like guns. The thought made Sona's hand go to his belt where the familiar weight had been for nearly eighty years. He was only a hundred and four and the majority of that time had been spent in Fort Caden.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the Doctor ran past him and picked up a small object. To him it looked like a beefed up pen, but apparently it was a screwdriver. "What would you need a screwdriver for?" he inquired, eyebrow raised. The other man went on about a story and then seemed to change his mind and rushed out the door. Sona laughed a bit to himself, thinking again about how strange this man seemed and how he had just trusted him completely and left. He followed slowly behind and peeked out the doorway. He gasped and walked out onto the wet grass. They had moved! The box wasn't in the hall anymore but under the diamond-like sky with puffy white clouds that tried to blanket the ground with snow. The planet's core was hot enough to emanate up through the many layers of rock and heat the ground so the snow changed into rain about five inches up. That was the real reason for the boots. It was cold enough for snow so you needed to be covered but the ground was like it was under a constant rainfall and turned the area kind of into a marsh. The water made the grass reflect everything around, a little gray from the boots, purple from Sona's shirt. If someone asked, "What color is the grass?" the most simple answer would be "Well, every color."

The sight never failed to bring a smile to Sona's lips. He waved the Doctor forward, "We can find sweets down here, unless you want to do clothes first?"

" Clothing can wait, for my sweet tooth is going to eat away at my mouth until it is satisfied. " the doctor stared forward while saying this, as if trying to find the sweets himself. " I do not remember the planet being this colorful. But, then again, I have only come here once before. The war hasn't destroyed everything just yet. Sad, though, to think that all those years ago, this planet was teaming with everything gorgeous! But, that time is over now. Cannot go back… unless I really wanted to, but what would be the fun of that! " He exclaimed hopping through the grass for a moment before realizing that doing that was making his pant legs soggy. He pulled up his pant legs from the ground, only to find that his too big shoes were already sopping wet. He sighed, tried to shake off some of the moisture, shivered from the cold and gasped as his pants finally slipped past his slender waist and revealed bright orange boxers underneath. His dark hazelnut hair stuck to his forehead, and his buggy brown eyes stared down at the horrid scene he had created for his new friend.

"Okay… clothing first. " the doctor blushed, then pulled up the seam of his pants, tightened the belt that had been too loose on his waist and laughed once more, at himself this time. " I must have lost a few pounds from my old body. Must've been the muscle. I have none. I did, and now I don't, and that has caused a problem. But, no worries my boy! This shall all be worked out in a jiffy! " And the doctor began to walk away again, but then stopped and turned back to Sona. " Which way was it again? " He asked, his goofy smile still splayed over his face.

Sona smiled and made to show the Doctor to a clothes store or try to anyway, with his rambling and what not. The man's mentioning of the future of the Sound Weaver's beloved country shook him and he looked up at him with a frightened expression. "What do you mean?" He asked quickly as the Doctor went hopping through the grass. He thought to tell him that wasn't a very good idea but wanted to keep on one topic if possible. He watched from his place by the TARDIS as the Doctor picked up his pant legs in an attempt to avoid the water. "Doctor!" He hollered, all amusement gone. "What did you mean, what's going to happen to Zeph? How do you know?" Sona moved finally and grabbed the other man's arm just as his pants slipped past his hips.

He looked between the orange boxer's and the Doctor's shocked face, lips pursed into a frown. The Doctor laughed and tugged his pants up before going on another rant about, what else, clothes. He started to turn away before realizing he didn't know where he was going and turned back to Sona with a goofy grin. The young man took a deep, steadying breath and looked the Doctor in the eye. He had asked enough that he was sure the man had heard. A moment of silence, "Fine," Sona hissed, whipping himself back around and stomping off in the other direction. "This way." This one wasn't used to not getting his way.

The doctor could only grin at the young man as he stomped off. Of course he had heard everything… okay, almost everything, the man had been asking. But, the doctor knew better, for this young man would change the history of the universe. The doctor was not about to meddle in this, not directly anyway. The doctor caught up to the man and put a hand of his shoulder.

" I am sorry for whatever I did wrong. There are some things that I just cannot say, and this is one of them. Hey, " he stopped, hopefully stopping the young man, " No need to be a grumpy face! I'll make it up to you, how's that sound? Anywhere in the world, after we eat? Just name it. Anywhere, anytime! Deal? " The doctor looked into Sona's eyes, hoping to see forgiveness in them, but finding it hard to see much as his vision became even more blurry by the second, as if a veil was falling over his eyes.

Being told "no" wasn't something the former military man was used to. Being as high a rank as he had been he was used to a simple, "Yessir." at the most ridiculous of requests. It wasn't even like he had asked all that much, really. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Or, I mean, there _was_ a war.. Sona himself had told the Doctor that. That's what happened in wars, right? Things were destroyed... The thought, as depressing as it was, calmed him down a bit and he slowed and watched the Doctor out of the corner of his eye. He apologized a lot. The Sound Weaver wasn't sure what to make of that. It seemed like a good thing, but he had a feeling he'd be hearing and giving a lot of apologies with this man. It didn't seem like he had been told no a lot either.

Sona laughed at his attempt to get the younger man to forgive him. Something in his gut told him that there was something off about this man, he just couldn't place it. He didn't have much to lose anymore though. The orphanage had closed its doors to him when he had become an adult and his apartment had been closed off when he was dismissed, since it was theirs to begin with. He didn't have much but the things in his box, and what he did have would need to be moved by six in the evening the next day. Sona looked back at the Doctor and stuck a hand out, "Deal," he said firmly, though a bit nervously. "Did you say.. any_time_?" he asked, leading the way down the street toward some of the larger clothing stores around. This would probably take a while.

The doctor shook the man's hand, missing the hand altogether on the first attempt, but finally finding it. His smile brightened once more as he followed the man to where new clothing would be found. " Yes, I did say anytime. That I will not explain until we return to my TARDIS, however, because it cannot be explained, it must be shown. Are you familiar with time travel? " The doctor paused a moment, thinking of the year it was, then shaking his head, " Of course not. The time and place is all off. Unless… " The doctor looked up into the sky, as if trying to find something, to figure out some kind of complicated equation, but then turned to face Sona once more. " No… never you mind I said anything. " The doctor quieted down for a moment as they approached the nearest of the clothing stores.

" Finally! A new outfit! I haven't changed from these in… I can't even remember. Quite disgusting if you ask me. But, " he ran into the store and began to look around, picking up a few articles of cloth and throwing them behind him in disgust, " Finding something new may be difficult. I wonder what… " the doctor's words faded as he found one rack, off to the side, that caught his attention more than the others. He shuffled through the clothing, grabbing a white button up long sleeve shirt and a light tan dress coat. He slung them over his arm and felt against the wall for a moment, becoming lost for a moment, but finding his place once again, and heading for another rack with pants. He found a pair of dark brown dress pants and put them with the rest of his clothing over his arm and ran for shoes. He found sneakers, dark grey and brown tennis shoes, and added them to his collection. He turned around to find the dressing room when something dark blue caught his attention. He motioned closer and found a rack of scarves, plaid dark blue and grey. He picked that up with a smile and ran off for the dressing room. Before he went in, he stopped and picked up something more, than hid inside to finally change out of his old clothes.

Sona watched the man struggle to find his hand with a perplexed expression. "Do you need glasses or something?" he asked with a laugh. Glasses were very near to being obsolete now, but there was still the rare occasion where someone couldn't have the popular corrective surgery. It wasn't a big deal in Sona's eyes, they could always just get something to fix it. The military had stopped accepting new recruits who couldn't have the surgery though, since they couldn't risk someone losing their vision halfway through a mission on one of the other planets. It had always been believed that once the war was over, the opportunity would be available again but with the recent dismissals Sona wondered if that would change too.

He had chosen a smaller store, only three floors with one each dedicated to formal wear, everyday clothes like boots and sweaters, and vintage stuff and things from other planets and a few things that had never quite caught on. From what the Doctor had been wearing before he assumed he would be more interested in the vintage stuff but he seemed more interested in the first and second floors. "Time travel?" Sona had heard a bit from his superiors about the idea, but nothing had ever come of it. It was true, though, that had the Doctor showed up mere months later there would be a fully functional Time Agency located right by Fort Caden. In little more than 300 years even Earth would have one. He kept quiet this time, though he wanted to ask so many questions. It never seemed like they got answered though. He decided on an easier one. "TARDIS, is that what the box is called?" The young man asked as the Doctor ran around gathering things into his arms. He scampered into a changing room and Sona laughed, moving up to knock lightly on the door. "There's another two floors if these don't work. Just regular stuff and older stuff on the top floor," he reminded.

The doctor popped his head out of the dressing room, new shirt unbuttoned and old pants still hanging off his hips. The doctor gave a wink to Sona and closed the door once more.

" No. This will do. You see, although I fret about clothes, it is because I have been absent of them for so long. I am not a picky shopper, however and I think I am quite happy with my simple selection. Plus, "  
>The doctor grunted a bit inside the room as he tried putting his leg into his new pants, but then realized he was holding them the wrong way and fixed the position, his leg going in much easier.<p>

" TARDIS, " the doctor said after a second or more of silence, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Known in the dictionary on Earth in English, something that is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. That is what my time machine, the blue box, is called. Quite an interesting device, really. I've had it for almost 2,000 years now. Quite a long time when you think about it. " The doctor finally emerged from the dressing room. His white button up shirt was buttoned up until the last two buttons, the tan jacket unbuttoned and his pants finally fitting correctly on his body. His sneakers stood out most among the outfit and the plaid scarf complimented the rest, simply thrown around his collar, not really doing anything in particular.

" What do you think? And those glasses… I think I may need a pair of those. I do not ever remember ever really needing a pair until now, so I am not used to the idea of having to wear them. But I'm sure I will manage. "

Sona jumped a bit when the Doctor leaned out of the room and busied himself running a hand through his shaggy black hair mostly to hide his embarrassment. It fell around his shoulders now, the longest he'd ever had it. It was definitely time for a haircut. He looked up to see a wink and the man went back into the room. The Sound Weaver's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. Just a wink. Could mean anything. He hurriedly pushed the thought to the back of his mind with a small grin and focused back on what the man was saying. "Hey, do you have our money? I mean, you're not from around here... Do you even know what we use?" The thought of a time travelling mad man having any, or knowing that they used, shadens was an impressive thought. Truthfully, Sona was pretty wealthy. He hadn't had to pay for a house or car as those had been supplied by the State, so he had most of his money transferred to savings. He had forgotten about it until now.

" Why, yes. Actually, I do have some of your… currency? I do believe this can be of help, " the reached into the dressing room, right behind the door, and handed over a bag full of Shadens. " I just so happened to find it lying ever so conveniently where I would see it before I reached the dressing rooms. I do believe someone is looking out for me here. " He smiled, this one sly and a gleam off his eyes shone in thought of everything it took to simply place that bag in that area at the right time - not his time. " That should cover it, right? Is that enough, or will I need more? Frankly, that is all I have, and it should cover the cost almost exactly. " The doctor fixed his jacket on his shoulders and walked out of the dressing room, completely satisfied in his current apparel.

" Now, if you don't mind, I think it be best that we head off for, " The doctor checked his watch, which he did not have on his wrist, and frowned when he did not know the time. He closed his eyes, then laughed, " I'd say it's lunch time. Then I need some glasses. I do not want to say this, but I cannot see twenty feet in front of my face. " And, as if to prove his point, he walked right into a pole sticking out in the middle of the store, which was quite easy to avoid, frankly, except the doctor just could not focus enough in front of him to see anything.

Sona reached out and took the bag looking from the Doctor to the bag and back again. "You just... found it?" He asked skeptically. He eyed the other's sly grin and asked slowly, "How?" It wasn't really the question he had meant to ask but he figured his mind had already assumed the Doctor himself had left it there, being a time traveler and all. "I mean..." The young man looked at the Doctor plainly, hoping he'd be able to finish his sentence like with the TARDIS. He was certain everyone asked these questions. The thought brought another question. "Do you do this often? Just, kind of pick people up?" He hoped the answer would tell him what was going to happen after they had found the Doctor his glasses. He watched as the man started to walk straight into a pole, "Watch it!" he cried too late. His new friend had walked face first into a pole plainly in sight.

"Be careful." He sighed and waved the other forward and wandered toward the check out, lost in thought. Luckily, he missed the dirty look the woman behind the counter gave him when he handed her the bag of shadens. She said something and he looked down with a confused expression. "Sorry?"

She sighed and repeated, "What are you buying?" spreading her arms across the counter to show there was nothing there.

"Oh..." he responded with a grin. Sona turned back to the Doctor and finished, "They're on him.." How she would manage this would be... interesting to say the least.

The Doctor, holding his nose, stared at the woman behind the counter. He was smiling, although hard to tell through his hand, as he handed over a handful of tags. " Here you are! I must say, you are awfully pretty. The way your hair hangs in your eyes, it makes you look absolutely- "

" I am sorry, sir, but the shoes did not come with a tag. Take them off and hand them over so I can scan them and you can leave me alone. " The woman behind the counter held out her hand to receive the tags and the shoes. The doctor gave them up quickly, then, while she was ringing everything up, he leaned over to Sona, a hand blocking his mouth from the clerk behind the counter, " We have a feisty one here. Quite interesting, if you ask me. I have had my share of feisty, however. I do believe I will stick with a level-headed companion like yourself. " The doctor leaned back from Sona and went back to holding his nose, flinching when he touched it, ever so gingerly. He stood for another moment before turning back to Sona, this time leaving his hand on his nose, rubbing it gently, " And I only do this kind of stuff when it is needed. " His voice muffled through his hand. The clerk handed back his shoes and the doctor put them back on, enjoying the feel, then thanked the clerk and began walking out.

" So, where is a good place to eat around here my good man? "

Sona watched with a raised eyebrow as the Doctor complimented the woman. He hadn't seemed like someone to do something so.. cheesy. Well, that's a lie, yes he had. The younger man just didn't think he would be so bold about it. See, he told himself. The wink was nothing. He had to stifle a laugh as the woman cut him off and asked for the shoes.

"Denied," he mumbled with a laugh, and looked over to see the other man very close and about to whisper something. He listened with what he was sure was a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar expression. He hadn't meant for the Doctor to hear that. It was how he and the men and women in his section would joke around. It made him both sad to think of how they wouldn't get to work together anymore, but also a bit happy that he wouldn't be alone. Not this first day, anyway. He still wasn't quite sure how the whole thing was going to work out.

The Doctor's comment of a "level-headed companion" had him a little nervous. It was true that he had kept his cool the whole time he was with the man but.. Sona couldn't help but think back to mere seconds before the TARDIS had appeared out of nowhere. Quite frankly, he had been ready to flip shit. The only thing that had calmed him was the shock. He definitely wasn't known for his level headedness. Everyone in Strato had heard of one of the "Sonata Rampages" as they were so commonly called. "Whatever you say," he said quietly, rubbing the back of his head with a grin and a sigh. "There's a bakery down the street if you still want sweets. Or we could grab something from a vendor if you want..? The vendors have candy and stuff. Anything's fine."

" I think I would greatly enjoy a vendor. I want to get back to my TARDIS as soon as possible. I did not intend to stay much longer than it is necessary, however I will stay as long as you wish. Remember, you must make a decision after we eat. Is there a nice park we could eat at? I would like to see some views of the planet in this time. It is so much different, and, may I say, fascinating to this old man. " The doctor chuckled to himself, trying to stifle it a bit, but failing. " I must apologize now. I do not really understand why I find everything so amusing. My sense of humor changed drastically over the past hour and I must say it seems a bit confusing at times at what I should be laughing at. Oh! And the glasses. I must find the glasses. I think my regeneration is finally complete, for I am nearly blind as a bat, if you recognize the saying. It is an old Earth saying. I'm not sure if they use it anymore. " Once out onto the street, the doctor began walking towards the closest vendor he could spot.

Sona nodded, "Vendor it is." He led the way outside and down the street a ways where both sides were lined with street vendors of all kinds. There were food vendors, people selling art and small things like scarves and hats, and street performers, and even people making balloon animals. Some things never die out. This street was much more crowded but not in an unpleasant way. The food vendors were all selling small things, cotton candy, ice cream, hot dogs, crepes, and the like. He turned to the Doctor, "There's a park a little ways away but there'll be even more performers there. I can find some other place if you want? And.." Sona moved to fish in his pocket and pulled out a few coins, "I have money, since I don't think you do. Unless you have another bag hidden somewhere?" he asked with a laugh.

" No. I only hid one bag. " The doctor laughed as well and approached one of the vendors. He ordered two hotdogs, and, after receiving them, began to walk away down the street away from the people. He stared at his surroundings as he went along, although very blurry, and smiled as brilliant colors shone from the grass. Definitely not how he remembered seeing it last. Something must have changed… but what? The doctor pondered this for a few seconds before shrugging and taking a bite out of his hot dog. He smiled at the taste, then, after chewing for a second, spit it out.

" I remember liking those! " He exclaimed, but did not dare take another bite. He shrugged, still holding onto both dogs, and waited for Sona. As he stood, he felt the snow falling around him and smelled the rain that was created just inches below him. He did not turn around, or acknowledge anyone around him. The world became silent, if only for a moment, and his mind cleared as he thought of what was going to happen next. He had not planned this far. He knew not where he was going, just that he wanted away from here, as soon as he could see clear enough again. He had what he came here for. And now he could leave, but not without letting his new friend give his response.

Sona followed close behind the Doctor, handing the vendor two shadens with a smile and a nod.

"Thanks, General!" he called after the two. Sona laughed but took the time to turn around while walking and called, "I'm not a general anymore!" with a little salute nonetheless. He turned around and started to move back up to the Doctor's side, his posture a little better and a bounce in his step. The people around here always made him feel good. They were thankful for what they had because it wasn't much and didn't fight much amongst themselves, or anyone else for that matter.

He saw the Doctor spit his hot dog out and chuckled, running to catch up, the other man's stride seemed so much bigger though he wasn't _that_ much taller. "What's wrong? Don't like it?" He asked with a grin that slowly disappeared. The Doctor stood and just kind of stared out into space. "Doctor?" Sona paused for a moment to wonder.. Doctor who? He walked in front of the other man and asked again, "Doctor?" He poked him lightly in the arm, getting a bit worried. "Hey, stop that. You're worrying me."

The doctor heard a voice, not far off, seemingly so close, scratching away at his subconscious thoughts and brought him back up to the real world once more.

" Huh… sorry. Did you say something? " The doctor stared into Sona's eyes for a moment, then looked past him, as if waiting for something.

" Sona…I think it's time for us to go. " He whispered, his eyes fixed on something… something… what is it? Bloody eyes, bugging out on me when I most need them. He stared for a second longer, finally seeing the light, the color, the charge, the smell.

" Sona! " The doctor suddenly burst out, then pushed him out of the way before a laser bullet hit him. It flew past Sona by just inches, but where he once stood, now stood the doctor, a hand in front of his face, and a terrible scent of burning flesh. The doctor turned to Sona, his eyes wide, concern seeping through them for his new friend, then he turned back to where the laser had come from.

" Sona, I want you to tell me what is over there, and then run. Do you remember where my TARDIS is? Run there. That is the safest place. If it is – "

" Sonata! " A voice rang through the street, " You are being arrested for helping this man escape from our hold. He is a spy in this war from Dylo and he must be immediately executed. If you are in league with him, then you must also be executed. " A man yelled, and the doctor could not register the voice clearly through the pain that had begun to erupt through his hand and up his arm. He stared forward, trying to see who could possibly want the doctor, who had only ever visited the planet once before, and in a peaceful manner, but his eyes failed him completely.

" Sona… "

"_Huh… sorry. Did you say something?"  
><em> The smaller man shook his head, "It's nothing. Are you alright?" He looked behind him, trying to see whatever the Doctor was looking at but saw nothing strange. "Doctor, what is it?"  
><em> "Sona…I think it's time for us to go."<br>_ "Go? Why? Go where?" Sona turned around fully this time and completely scanned the area, but nothing stood out. "What are you looking at?" he asked in desperation, mostly to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the Doctor, opening his mouth to speak only to have the other man shout and push him out of the way. It seemed like it took him forever to hit the ground. All the time in the world to think but not a damn second to do anything.  
>He twisted as he fell, so he wouldn't fall on his side and hurt himself, but that also gave him the perfect angle to see a bullet mere inches from him. The Doctor pulled a hand up in front of him as it to push the thing away, before it hit him and then everything seemed to speed back up.<br>The smell hit him first, the smell of burnt flesh. He had smelled it before but it got to him this time. Maybe because it was unexpected?

The Doctor's eyes were on him now and the concern in them was apparent. Sona knew the man wouldn't purposely put him in danger, well, not danger he hadn't agreed to. His eyes went away again, back to the shooter.  
><em> "Sona, I want you to tell me what is over there, and then run. Do you remember where my TARDIS is? Run there. That is the safest place. If it is –"<br>_ The Sound Weaver's eyes went to the area that the bullet came from and looked around hurriedly but tore his eyes away as the other told him to run and stared at him incredulously. Run? What kind of a soldier would that make him? Another voice broke through the madness.  
><em> "You are being arrested for helping this man escape from our hold. He is a spy in this war from Dylo and he must be immediately executed. If you are in league with him, then you must also be executed."<br>_ Sona stood, and looked around again. "I don't see anyone!" He hissed angrily. "But I'm not leaving you here." His voice was firm and a smile spread across his lips. That had become somewhat of a trademark of his, the smile. But really, it was a nervous habit.  
><em> "Sona…"<br>_ "Shut up," he said simply, grabbing the Doctor's hand and tugging slightly. "Get ready to run, and don't trip or anything okay?" The young soldier was sure the amusement could be heard in his voice. "This'll slow them down for a bit.." Sona pulled his hand away from the Doctor's and used the hand to push down on his shoulder until he lowered enough for the Sound Weaver to use the hand to cover one ear and hold the other against his chest. He wasn't sure how their song would affect the other man. He thrust a hand out and sang two short lines that would shatter their minds, even for a little. "Struggling between the facts and fiction, I'm alone."  
>"Okay!" he said, pulling the Doctor's hand back into his, "Let's go!"<p>

The doctor, after being pulled down, shielded from an unheard force, scanned the scene before him. He observed all that was happening at once and nearly laughed at the scene. It was utter chaos, and yet, the rush, the… joy he felt, the exhilaration. He was pulled up once more by Sona and, without a moment's hesitation, ran for his TARDIS, although he was not too sure where that was. He only had time to guess. He held tight to Sona with his good hand and held the other close to his body, not wanting it to just flail in the wind behind him.

" Sona, " The doctor glanced over at Sona for a moment, then looked forward once more, " I am sorry. I did not mean to get you involved, but you have to let me explain myself after we get to safety. " The doctor then stopped, dead in his tracks, feeling his surroundings and recognizing where they were.

" TARDIS is right here! " the doctor exclaimed as he let go of Sona's hand, reached into his pocket, took out a kind of remote and pressed a button, causing a police call box to appear a few feet in front of the two men. He pressed another button and the door unlocked and opened slightly, waiting for its passengers to board. The doctor waited for Sona to go in, then followed him quickly, reaching into his jacket pocket this time and pulling out his screwdriver, and locked the door behind them. He then stopped for a moment, to think. Why had both items he needed been on that side of his body? He had no recollection of him placing them in his pockets that way. He closed his eyes for another moment, then ran up the stairs, tripping over a couple, regaining himself, and finding the lever he wanted. He pulled it and the engine started. He sighed in the comforting sound of the engines taking off. He finally turned to Sona.

" Are you alright? " He asked slowly, breathily, to his friend.

Sona could only cling to the Doctor's hand as the other took the lead. He knew they were going in the right direction at the very least, though the whole city had been thrown upside down. The vendor's area was deserted and it seemed like he had seen so many soldiers, even ones he had known, but they had happened to turn away at just the right moment to let them slip through. The Doctor glanced back and apologized, again, but the younger could only give a small laugh in response. Talking and running wasn't his strong suit. Well, forming coherent sentences wasn't.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and Sona all but rammed into him. "Why'd you stop?" he asked in a gasp.

_"TARDIS is right here!"_

The Doctor pulled out a small object, pushed a button and the blue box appeared. Sona almost asked himself how it just showed up like that but realized that his friend was waiting for him and moved quickly in the door, looking behind to make sure the other was following. The door shut and the older man pulled out the screwdriver he had brought with him and seemed to lock the door. He stopped and closed his eyes and just when Sona was about to ask if everything was okay, he bounded up the stairs and started the engine.

Sona wandered up the stairs after him and settled with sinking against the railing, clinging to one of the poles as the room shook. It had been quite a while since he had been in such excitement himself.

_"Are you alright?"_

It took Sona a minute to realize the question was directed at him and he looked up quickly, "Oh, oh, yea. Yea, I'll be alright. What about you?" he asked with a wave of his hand, sounding just as breathy as his friend. "What just happened?" That question sounded stupid after he had said it but he let it stand. What had just happened?

The doctor sat down himself, in front of the controls he had just pulled, and closed his eyes again. He took slow, steady breathes, his heart racing a million beats per second, or so it felt like. He waited for his breath to fill his lungs once more before finally responding.

" I… I don't really know what had just happened. " The doctor admitted, then let a chuckle escape from his throat, " I really have no idea at all. They seem to be… accusing me of something I had not done. Although, I must admit, " The doctor opened his eyes to look at Sona, " It wouldn't be the first. " A smile then stretched across his face as he watched Sona, his mind and body finally calming down, relaxing a bit, the adrenaline wearing off. It took another few seconds to pass before he felt the burning again, but this time it was much worse. It shot through his hand, every finger, up his arm and seemed to squeeze at his chest. He closed his eyes, and held his hand close, not wanting to show how much pain he was in. He also dared not look at it, for if he did, he knew he would feel the full extent of the pain. He could feel, from his hand, a warm, familiar liquid drop down his arm and onto his new pants. " As long as you're safe Sona… that's all that matters. "

Sona watched the Doctor slide out of sight as he sat down too. The controls in the middle blocked his view, and the Sound Weaver moved so he could see the other as he spoke. He leaned against the controls, with his head cocked to the side, arms crossed over his chest. The other's response both amused him and worried him. If the guy involved didn't know what was going on... Sona sighed, well, he was involved too though, wasn't he. It was okay though. He was just an unemployed orphan now, this gave him a bit of a purpose.

His legs were starting to feel like jelly as things calmed down so he moved opposite the Doctor and sat down himself. The Doctor moved suddenly, bringing his hand against his chest and closing his eyes. Sona knew the other was probably trying to hide how much pain he was in, and his face betrayed none of said pain but the tension in his body did. The younger made himself move, now that the adrenaline had worn off he felt incredibly tired, and kneeled next to the Doctor. "Let me see," He said simply, "I don't suppose we can go to the clinic now, hm?" Sona rested a hand on the other's shoulder, it seemed like he had to lean in so close just to hear what the other was saying. He sat up and was about to smack the other in the arm for the comment but luckily realized that probably wasn't the best idea. "Now, don't talk like that, you'll be okay." Truthfully he had no medical training at all, it had been years since he and his section had had to take classes about what to do if one of theirs was hurt, but he'd give it his best.

The doctor opened his eyes again at the feel of the other man on his shoulder, and a smile spread across his face, only to falter for a moment when he let go of his hand to show Sona. He did not look down at it himself, at least, not at first. He felt inside his pocket for a moment, grabbed his screwdriver, and pulled it out. He finally looked down to see the damage and flinched at the sight; blackened flesh surrounding pale pink underneath and small droplets of blood sliding away from the area. He turned his sonic screwdriver to the wound and examined what it revealed, then sighed and looked back up at Sona.

" No clinics. I hate them and want nothing to do with them. I have a first aid kit around the corner, first hallway past the door, two rooms down on your right. It should be hanging up on the wall. Bring that. " The doctor closed his eyes once more, willing to subdue the pain a bit by shear will, and failing. At least it gave him something to do.

Sona's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs when the Doctor showed him his hand. He whistled and looked back at the injured man, taking a deep breath. It was worse than he had thought, but it definitely could have been worse. He watched curiously as the Doctor pulled the screwdriver out and pointed it at his hand. "What is that?" He frowned at the other, "And what's wrong with clinics?" He asked, jumping up and hurrying to get the aid kit. He still wasn't sure what they were going to do. He had no medical training but.. the poor guys name was the Doctor. Maybe he knew. Sona followed the hall down two doors and popped his head in, looking for the kit. "Aha!" He grabbed it off a shelf and backed out of the room, closing the door in the process.

He ran back to the Doctor's side and laid the box on the ground next to his good hand. "How big is this place?" he asked absentmindedly, unhooking the latches and tossing the top back. "What now?"

The doctor reached into the medical kit and pulled out a small plastic bag with a clear gel inside. He opened it, one-handed, grabbed the bit of gel in it and spread it across his wounded hand, smearing it around the affected area but not actually touching the wound. He flinched once more has he pulled his hand away, and his smile returned.

" Can you wrap my hand for me? It is quite difficult from my position. Oh, " The doctor set closed the bag with his good hand and placed it back into the kit, a bit of gel remaining, " You still need to tell me where you want to go! I cannot land unless I have set coordinates. So, tell me, what do you want to see? " The doctor asked, his eyes on Sona, his smile widening a bit as a felt the pain being sucked down his arm and almost completely disappearing. He would have to thank them for giving that to him if he ever returns to their time again. " And to answer you on how big this place is, I am actually not quite sure myself. I spend most of my time in here, so if you want, feel free to explore. You may find something you like. "

Sona watched as the Doctor rubbed the gel across his hand with a frown. Gross. He hoped it would help though and got a bit worried when he flinched but then the smile returned and he knew he'd be fine. Sona nodded at the request and grabbed a roll of gauze and an ace bandage from the box. "Hold your hand out like this," he instructed, holding his own hand out in front of him. He began to wrap the gauze around the blackened hand, "I don't know," he replied, "Where can we go?" If his mind was clear Sona was certain he could have come up with a destination but the only thing really going through his mind right then was, "Ew ew ew ew ew." He was a general, yes, but that didn't mean he had to be tough as nails.

He grabbed a pair of scissors from the box and cut the gauze before reaching for the bandage. "This is gonna put a bit of pressure on it, so sorry if it hurts." His left hand hovered under the Doctor's in some kind of attempt to keep him steady while he wrapped the gauze with his right. "I just.. don't want the stuff to come off.. the gauze, I mean." Sona wasn't very good at multitasking, especially when it came to doing something and trying to give instructions or explanations at the same time. It had always worried his coworkers. He wrapped the bandage up the Doctor's wrist a little so he could put enough pressure on it to secure it in place. He leaned back with a grin, "All done. I think I will explore a bit once I get the chance." Sona looked around the TARDIS again with a smile. He could like it here.

After Sona finished wrapping his hand, he flexed his fingers and his eyes widened. His hand had become numb and he could no longer feel it from his wrist down. " Maybe I used a bit too much… " The doctor mumbled to himself before lifting himself from the ground and turned back to his levers.

" I know, " The doctor threw a smile to Sona before typing in a couple of things and pressing a button. The TARDIS's engine whizzed a bit at the new information and took off to a new location. The doctor, finally comfortable in his surroundings, calmed down and began to laugh, almost uncontrollably. He stumbled over to a railing a few feet off, holding onto his abdomen with his good hand and just laughed. He could not think of what could have possibly have been so funny, but he laughed nonetheless. Maybe the weight of the situation finally set in his mind, or maybe he just had a new sick sense of humor. As he laughed, the TARDIS gave a wheeze, then it shook violently. The doctor had to stop his laughing to hear what was happening. He knew that wasn't the sound the TARDIS made it was landing. That was usually the sound of something going wrong.

" Sona… hold onto something! " The doctor yelled before the TARDIS shook once more, throwing him to the ground and all the lights turned off.

Sona laughed at the Doctor's attempt to move his hand and shook his head. So, he was in a flying, time travelling blue box with a mad stranger with only one hand on the run from someone who wanted to kill them who also apparently had connections to the military. Wonderful. He watched the Doctor jump up and go to controls. The process seemed relatively simple for so many buttons and levers. Sona couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the buttons were for show. Somehow, it wouldn't surprise him. "Where are we... going? Doctor?" He pulled himself up with the railing and eyed the man nervously. What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Adventure Two: The Truth is a Lie

Author's Note: (( Hello! This is one of the authors speaking. If you haven't already noticed, this story is spoken from two different p.o.v.'s. But, if you are this far, then you must like it to some extent. I wish I knew. It would be extremely helpful to know what you think of this story. If you like it, then please tell me. I really need to know. I will keep writing, but I will update much more often if I knew that someone is waiting for that update. Thank you so much and please comment if you like or dislike. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. ))

The TARDIS shook a bit more and started making a rather concerning sound. Not the sound he had heard the first time the box had come out of nowhere, more like a screeching. "Doctor.." Sona looked up and around, trying to find the source of the sound. The laughter died down and the Doctor shouted for him to grab hold of something. The Sound Weaver reached for the railing behind him but the final spasm sent him over the railing instead. He hit the ground with an, "umph" and immediately sat up and looked around in the darkness, finding something to hold on to at the same time. "Doctor?" he called, "Is that normal? What happened?"

" I see you're alright, Sona. " The doctor lifted himself from the ground and walked over to Sona. He held out his hand to help the man up, then walked over to the door. Before he opened it, he stopped and turned back to Sona, eyeing him carefully, but not seeing any details of the blurry figure.

" That sound the TARDIS made. I recognize it. Something like it was being controlled by an outside force. Something has brought us here. But what… " The doctor trailed off, then opened the door. " And where are we? " He asked, then stepped out. He stared off to the side and pulled his hand through his hair. He was staring out of a window, a familiar window. The scene was also familiar, but he dared not move from his spot until he knew exactly what he was looking at. Before him was the planet, the one they were just on. He could see where they had just been on the planet, in all of its beauty, then, it was gone. He watched as missiles hit the planet, the exact spot where they just were, and caused a catastrophic explosion, leaving behind only a crater, although small from their position in space above the planet. After a moment, he tore his eyes away from the horror.

" I am sorry Sona… " Was all the doctor could mutter.

"What was that?" Sona asked, reaching up to take the Doctor's hand. He hoisted himself up onto the railing and hopped over, rather than go around. He watched the other man look at him, and could tell he couldn't see much of anything. He wondered for a moment if his new friend could have the corrective surgery.. That would solve it. But seeing as he wouldn't even go to the clinic, Sona doubted he would let them knock him out and mess around with his eyes. He followed distantly, listening to the Doctor's explanation of what had happened. "But my people couldn't have done this," He replied, moving up to the Doctor's side as he opened the door. "I doubt we have the technology, so one of yours?" The Sound Weaver inquired. He smiled as he recognized the diamond sky of Zeph. "Beautiful," he breathed, looking down fondly.

He heard them before he saw them, the sound of heat and water ripping space apart before the missiles broke through the diamonds and pummeled into the ground. He could feel the familiar lump in his throat and the heat of anger rising in him. The crater looked so small, but from so high up.. He knew that the fort had been destroyed and along with that all of Caden. It was more than that though, he knew. Sona felt the Doctor's eyes on him and clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath in hopes to steady himself. He gripped the door frame with white knuckles as the Doctor apologized. Again. "Is that all you can do?" He hissed, "Apologize?" He knew he was being unfair, but he really couldn't have cared less. It wasn't.. well, probably wasn't the Doctor's fault.

Sona turned from the wreckage and walked back into the control room with clenched fists. He turned suddenly and kicked one of the strange pillars as hard as he could, right where he imagined a man's chest might be. "Is this what happens to people with you?" He asked furiously, tears in his eyes. "All the "feisty" ones, like that woman down there?" He put his head in his hands and turned in a small circle, shaking. "And what about the General? He seemed more shocked than anything after you spoke to him. What was he saying, pounding on the door like he was? 'Get away from him, this maniac will blow up your fucking_ planet_'? Well, I certainly won't be a part of that! But you haven't exactly left me anywhere to go, not even a damn vendor street!" Sona took a deep, shaking breath and turned his back on the Doctor and sunk to the floor. "I know!" He cried, choking on a sob. "I know it's not you. If that fucking Dylo. Water always wins. They sit and they wait, until it's perfect. And then they take everything from you!" He buried his face in his hands and his body shook with the strength of his sobs.

The doctor could do nothing but hear what the poor man had to say. The doctor knew, deep down, that there was nothing he could do to help this man. He also felt, deep down, that he knew this was going to happen. That was why he wanted to leave as soon as possible. That was why he was in such a hurry to do everything while on the planet. He knew this would happen- and he did nothing to change it. He left the man, knowing he would not be able to comfort a soldier, and knew he had to explore his surroundings, to find out why he had those feelings. As he turned a corner, he let out a small sob himself, Sona's words finally piercing his heart. Sona had said so little, yet it hurt so much. He does hurt his companions. Everywhere he brought his friends, they get hurt or into some kind of trouble. Why does he keep doing this, time and time again? Why can't he finally stop this hurting? Why can he never save anyone when it really matters? He found everything so amusing, yet he knew that it wasn't amusement he felt now, it was only pain, sorrow. He kept walking, down another corridor and found himself in an empty room. That was when he realized that they were on an abandoned ship, stationed right outside the planet's gravity. He only thought of that for a moment before a folder with paper scattered all over a table caught his eyes. He let himself wander to the table and pick up a picture he saw lying on the top of the folder. It was Sona. The doctor dropped the photo, then began looking through the papers. They were the recorded history of his time in the military and before he joined, including his birth certificate.

" Now why would that be up here? " he wondered out loud, then moved away from the papers as a red blinking light caught his attention. He scanned over the surrounding buttons and saw the words 'Launch' clearly printed below it. He looked up at the screen, which was surprisingly still fully functional, and saw a close up of where Sona's city used to be located. The doctor scanned over the room, turning around completely, and found a certain device lying on top of another table on the room. He could not tell what it was in the dark room, and because of his lack of glasses, and approached the object. He picked it when he arrived at the table, and grimaced when he recognized what it was. He turned it around and found a note stuck to the back of it. He read it carefully, then tore it off of the device and set it down on the table. The doctor took the device and walked out of the room.

The note read, simply: " It could not have been prevented. Time is still of the essence. You will find the bag and note in the next room. You know what to do. "

He felt pathetic. Small and pathetic. It was like his heart was breaking into a thousand itty bitty pieces and then being stomped on. All those people were just gone now. The Vendors, the woman from the store, the General, all his friends and coworkers, maybe even his parents. The thought made him hurt even worse. Sona picked himself up from the ground and wandered out the TARDIS door and leaned his head against the window overlooking his home. It was smoldering now, just a big black hole with fire. The sight made the tears come faster and he slid down to sit on the ground, back facing the window. He leaned his head back against the wall and took a shaking breath, looking around. "Where are we?" he said to himself. A ship of some kind. He sat up and looked down the hall, footsteps?

Must be the Doctor coming back. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was never a very good crier, and though he felt like there was a black hole where his heart should be, he was all cried out for now. He knew it would come back when he realized again that.. Sona shook his head to banish the thought. The footsteps were coming closer and he knew he would have to apologize. He hadn't meant to say those horrible things but Sonata wasn't well known for his thoughtfulness. The steps got louder and he straightened himself and opened his mouth to begin when the footsteps stopped. He waited a few seconds before calling, "Doctor?" His hand went to his throat with a sigh. He sounded like he had just spent the last half hour screaming and crying, which he had but...

The silence continued and he walked down the hall a little ways to where it branched off into several different directions. There was no one there. "Doctor?" he called again. "Where are you?" He knew he still sounded angry, but it was that or crying. No one answered and he was just about to turn around and blame it on grief when a small wind went past his ear.

"It's not too late," it whispered. Sona's hand flew to his ear and he looked around for the source.

"Not too late for what? Who are you?" He turned in a circle again, hand still cupping his ear.

"This way! Hurry!" the voice was urgent now, and the wind was stronger. Sona took a step forward. The way it spoke.. He wondered if someone had made it out. He was a Son of the Wind, wind had never lied to him before. With that rationale he took off down the hall, the wind just behind him.

The doctor walked into the next room, where he was told to go, and found what he was looking for: a small brown bag full of money, the exact amount he would need to buy his clothing at the store, and a note next to it telling the doctor what it was and that it was his. He picked up the note, to get a better look at it, then shoved it in his pocket and wrote his own note. The note he picked up was not his own handwriting, but it told him to put it in his own handwriting. He did as he was told, understanding what was going on completely, and regretting every second of it. He then shoved the note into the bag and took out the device. He pushed a few buttons on it and the doctor disappeared from the ship, instantly teleported to the store, undamaged, before he had arrived at it with Sona. He placed the bag on a shelf near the dressing room and pressed another button on his device. He was now in the dressing room. He suddenly felt unsure of what he had just done. His past self was standing at the door, half dressed, looking out at Sona. The doctor quickly picked up his tan jacket from the ground and put both devices onto the same side as his good hand. He dropped the jacket back on the floor and pushed the same button and was gone, just as his past self shut the dressing room door and turned around.

The doctor was back on the space ship. No time had passed since he had left to do as he was told. He grimaced as he thought, knowing it was not his place to meddle, but his will was stronger than his logic as he looked back down to the device, set new coordinates, and was off once more.

Sona slowed to a stop, gasping for breath. It seemed like the wind had kept him running forever but it hadn't been more than a few minutes. The wind gusted as he stopped telling him to keep moving. "Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling. The wind blew again.

"Hurry, time is almost up!" it said, pushing against his back and head, sending his hair fluttering about. "Cut your hair!" It said, "You look like a girl!"

Sona frowned, a look of confusion of his face, "Sorry?" He asked, but the wind was silent. The Sound Weaver looked around nervously but kept walking, moving to a jog when the wind pushed on him again. It seemed to sigh and settle for the jog. All the hallways looked the same, Sona would have wondered if he was going in circles but he hadn't passed the TARDIS. The thought gave him a little scare. What if the Doctor had left without him? No, he wouldn't do that would he? Well, after the things he had said, Sona wasn't sure if he would wait either.

The realization sent him into a run and the wind gusted up over his head and back at his face. He started to slow down in confusion but the wind came at his back harder than ever and he sped back up. It took him a little while to realize that it had done a flip. It was happy because he was going faster. Sona laughed to himself, though the sound was empty and sounded like it should have been a sin against nature. Laughter should never be able to sound miserable. One more turn and he came to see a door. It was a double door like the ones they have into expensive restaurants and vip sections. He ran up to it and pushed. At first it didn't budge but the wind came up behind him and the door slowly creaked open..

The doctor reappeared on the ship, the same ship, earlier that day. He guessed by the emptiness of the ship that it had not had another living being on it for at least a couple of days. All was silent on the ship, as in the future, yet something was different… off. The doctor began to walk towards the room where he had found the button earlier, but stopped. Movement. There was movement behind him. He turned around, his screwdriver armed and ready, but nothing. There was no one behind him. The doctor was not convinced and stepped, steadily, forward, his screwdriver out in front of him.

" Who is there? " He asked, almost above a whisper, finding it hard to break the death cold silence of the room. " What do you want? Are you the one that is to leave the note? " The doctor saw more movement, to his right. He turned, alert, pointing his screwdriver in that direction now.

" What is it you want? Is it Sonata? Is that what you want? " The doctor questioned the air, the silence, and slowly began to creep his way to the control room where he was sure the launch button was sitting, waiting to be pressed. He backed his way into the room, carefully, watching in front of him for that same movement. A sharp pain to his head, and the doctor was out.

The room beyond the door was dark, and Sona felt along the wall for a light switch. He hadn't found one but a dim light flickered in the middle of the room. Sona walked toward it, and was about to reach up and try to adjust it before realizing that it was supposed to be dark, like a black light. The walls were black, too, and all the controls. There were two chairs like in the cockpit of a plane facing a big window that was all black too. Sona knew that the window should have been able to see the other planets so it much have been painted over or had a cover on or something.

A shimmering caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. There was a little ball of shimmery light with a tail, it reminded him of a comet, doing flips by the light switch. The light did another flip and turned, coming at him. Sona yelped and tried to move out of the way, but the thing kept following him.

"What _are_ you?" he asked, backing away. The wispy light came at him in flips and as it rushed past, a gust of wind blew his hair back.

"We did it! We did it! Just in time!" the little light cried.

The room was dark. The room was dark and there was a red light, flashing slowly on and off… on and off. What was that? The doctor's eyes were open, but for how long? He could not tell how long he had been conscious for, but he knew he was awake now… awake and unable to move. He lifted his head from the ground and towards the red light. The launch button, he instantly recognized. It was flashing slowly. Why was it doing that? The doctor struggled a bit where he was. His hands were tied. His hands and his feet. He was on… a chair? He was tied to a chair?

" Comfortable? " A voice rang through the once empty air.

" A bit primitive, don't you think? " The doctor answered, amusement seeping back into his voice. He was not sure how much time had passed… minutes… hours… days? No. If it was days, the button would not be flashing slowly… or even at all. A figure… a dark looming figure appeared before him; or, it looked looming since he was tied to a chair.

" The doctor, as everyone seems to call you. It's finally nice to meet you. You have no idea how much I have heard about you. You travel everywhere, don't you, doctor? " The voice rang, and almost seemed to be… mocking? The doctor questioned this, his head hurting really the only thing he could truly comprehend. He looked up at the figure, trying to make it out, but nothing.

" I see you have a new body since the last time I saw you. " The doctor perked up at this, interested in where this person, of whom he had no idea who it was, knew him and saw him. " Your face… it's changed, but it doesn't look bad. Your hair could use a little work, however. You should control it a bit more. "

" Well, you see, I have only had this body for… how long was I out for again? Well, anyways, it has only been a few hours. I am still regenerating, and will be for a little while still. Now, if you would like to let me go, it would be nice. " The doctor smiled, hoping his captive would find him funny and harmless and let him go. But no such luck.

" I think I understand the regeneration cycle. I have seen you do it once before. Not too long ago actually. A few minutes, maybe? I watched as you changed, but you left before I could see your new face properly. You do that often. You run. You ran with that girl into your blue box and you were gone. But, not for long obviously, because your regeneration has yet to wear off. Must be my lucky day. " The doctor's smile only widened more as the mysterious person spoke. The owner was obviously a woman, and he felt he should know her, but he didn't. The way she spoke, too, it reminded him of someone from his past… someone who kept coming back, no matter where he went. But that was years ago. She was dead by now, surly, if she was not still time traveling like himself.

His captive walked around the doctor, stopping behind him and leaning the chair back onto its two hind legs. He felt a hand go through his hair, and he shivered, for it was obvious it was not his own- they were tied up at the moment. The hand ruffled his hair a bit, then finally took it out and walked around front. In her hands was a golden shine… remnants from regeneration.

" Do you understand what I could do with this? I could do whatever I please, because you are tied up to a chair. Lucky you, however, I am not interested in any gold dust that comes off of you. Actually, I am not interested in capturing you. I just want to make sure you do as you are told. You see, " The captive sat down in a chair, blocking out the red light, letting the light illuminate her features, " I find it much more fun to chase you. It gives me something to do with my life. If I were to finally trap you, like I have done here, than my work would be done and I could no longer have my fun. What I really want, right now, is Sonata. You know him, correct? " The doctor flinched at the name, and that gave him away. " You are going to get him. Or, better yet, you already have. Where is he? In the future? Do you have any idea what impact he will have on the universes? He is a very important key for life, and now he is in your hands. Your new, delicate, clumsy hands. You have to be careful. You do realize, " The woman stood again, then turned to a screen and stared at the city shown on it, Sona's city, " You know that you left him alone on a space ship; an enemy space ship? In the future? Anything could be happening to him right now, and you were stupid enough to wander back here, back in time, like you do, to try and fix what has happened. It's because you can't stand to see people hurt. You have seen enough death, enough war. You do not wish for any more of this. That's what you want. You want him to be happy. So, you try to change the past to save the future. Well, I am sorry to say, but you can't. I told you that in the note. I thought you would have gotten it. "

" And I did. I understand that I cannot change anything in the past, but I had to try, didn't I? I had the chance, and I took it. "

" And because you took that chance, like I knew you would, you were captured. " The woman seemed to give a sort of half laugh as she fixed the monitor.

" I will release you, doctor, but only to find the man you have lost. He has wandered off to who knows where, and you must find him. I have set your watch to take you back to when he first begins to wander. Follow him and- "

" Not before you tell me who you are and how you know so much? " The doctor whispered into the woman's ear, his chair prison and rope restraints left behind on the floor and his trusty screwdriver pointed towards her face, his arm around her neck, but not putting any force behind the threat. " And tell me why you knocked me out and tied me to a bloody chair when you could have just told me all this face to face, no violence needed? "

The woman laughed once more, then lifted her arm. The doctor watched cautiously, but could not see what she had in her hand. " I have no need to tell you anything right now, doctor. Just remember that there is someone out there watching your every move. Now, I do believe it is time for me to go. " She pushed a button on the device around her wrist and was gone. The doctor stumbled forward and fell to the floor. He quickly scrambled back up, however, to find the red button, to stop the launch at any cost. He found the button, but, to his horror, found it already pressed, already set to launch. He desperately began to search for a way to stop it, but found nothing. It was irreversible, and he knew it before he even went back in time. He sighed, knowing it was impossible for him to go back again in time to stop his captive from setting the launch, if that is what she had done, for he only had enough power left to use it once more. He lifted his head from the controls to look at the screen once more… to see the beautiful landscape and to stare into the multi-colored grass which shone like a silvery rainbow through the snow. His eyes followed each person walking on the sidewalk, then let his eyes wander to where his TARDIS has landed. He watched that spot for a minute, waiting for its arrival, and just as he thought it was too soon, he saw it, the TARDIS, appear. He saw two figures make their way out, others around them oblivious to the blue box. He looked up to check how much time was left before the missiles are to launch. Twenty minutes and counting, the exact time it took for them to do everything, with only a few seconds to spare. If they had been slowed by anything, anything at all, they would have died along with the city. If he hadn't put the tools in his pocket, if he hadn't have put that bag of money there, they would have slowed down, if only by seconds, and they would have died. The doctor sighed, then laughed, although it was half hearted and full of sorrow. He hit the dashboard of controls, frustration over all events that have taken place catching up to him. He hit it once more before he finally looked down to the device that had been placed on his wrist, and pressed the button, the only reminder of him being there a small dent and a note, waiting for him to see.

Sona watched the little light bounce around crying in joy. He, on the other hand, couldn't have been more confused. "Just in time for what?" He hollered, raising his hands to catch the wisps which, of course, moved just out of reach.

"We made it, we made it!" it continued to sing, "Just seconds now!" Seconds until what? Sona looked around, but he really couldn't see anything. He had the sudden feeling that something was wrong and looked at the light as it danced around. Wind doesn't usually have a color.. or light. It's not reflective. The thought made him gasp, eyes widening and he took off for the door. He was nearly there when the latch clicked and began to slide shut.

"No!" he hollered, throwing himself at the door in an attempt to slide through before it could close. He rammed into the door with a thud and sat on the ground clutching at the spot where his head had hit with one hand while pounding on the door with the other. "Open!"

"We made it, we made it!"

Sona spun his head around and glared at the light. "Would you shut.. up?" He watched as the light shivered for a moment and then dropped to the ground with a splash. His eyes widened even more, if possible, and he jumped to his feet. "Water?" The Sound Weaver stood with his back pressed against the door as the puddle spread harmlessly. It all made sense now. He took deep, even breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Fadan, he had been tricked so easily! Wind didn't shimmer but light off of water did. And if you heated water enough, it turned into gas, vapor. "Oh.. oh no.." He whimpered pathetically. He had let his emotions get to him, the thought that someone had gotten out just in time, that maybe there was some way to undo the damage or save the people.

Suddenly, a light flickered by the front window, and he was alert again. Lights flicked on around the window until he realized it wasn't _near_ the window, it _was_ the window. Finally, the entire thing lit up like a giant TV screen.

A woman sat in front of the camera, on a gray couch in a room with drab gray walls. She wore a military uniform that looked familiar but Sona couldn't place it. She was soon joined by a man in the same uniform. He sat down and took her hand before they looked at each other with smiles. They looked back at the camera and the man spoke first.

"This video is very important," he began, smile in place, "We ask you to watch it to the end." The woman nodded excitedly.

"We hoped you'd get here someday!" She squealed, "And now, look! Here you are!" The man patted her hand as if to calm her down and she took a deep breath but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"This ship is ours," the man said, "We hope we're around somewhere when you see this. I hope I'm standing right there with my hand on your shoulder. Or maybe we're running errands or something silly." he finished with a laugh. He looked straight at the camera and then back to the woman who nodded excitedly. "You see, we're here to tell you-"

"We're your parents!" the woman screamed, clapping her hands. "And if you don't believe us, you were born on November 13th and you had pretty gray eyes and black hair and a little birthmark behind your ear that looked like a triangle!"

Sona's hand went behind his ear where there _was_ a birthmark. He stared up at the screen with wide eyes. What were the chances that he would just wander into this place and find a video from his parents. It was way too coincidental. But he had the birthmark and they knew his birthday.. And then the man looked at his wife with wide eyes and a slow, nervous smile spread across his lips. He looked back at the camera and his eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as he sighed and laughed. Sona watched the man in astonishment. He did that! Exactly that! He ran forward now, right through the puddle to plop down into one of the chairs. He could believe these people.

"You were different, though." The man continued. "They wouldn't let us keep you. We're sorry, we tried!"

"They said you could do weird things with your voice. Like your baby talk would make the lights change color and things. At first they thought I had cheated on your father, but we had those tests done and I promise, you are 100% him!" She leaned over and gave the man a sad hug. Sona sat forward now, why would that be strange? He was a Sound Weaver, of course his voice did strange things. "They made us send you to Zeph!" The woman suddenly cried, tearing up and shaking her head frantically. She tossed her hair back and a pendent glittered in some unseen light. Sona stood and looked closer, before finally realizing what was going on. He was on a ship owned by Dylo... and that ship belonged to his parents.

He stared at the screen with blank eyes as the couple kept talking. No way he could be the child of a couple from _Dylo_. He had spent his entire life hating them, and everything they stood for, everything they were! Sona backed toward the door. Honestly, could his day get any worse? He stepped in the puddle and looked down at it with cloudy eyes. Obviously one of them had to have been from Zeph! How could the thing lead him here if.. He kept backing up and was blinded by a gust of wind pushing his hair into his face. He looked frantically for the source of the wind, confident he wouldn't find one until he looked up. A vent. It blew his hair away from his cheeks and he shook his head pounding furiously on the door. That's why it seemed like they were going in circles, because they were! The vapor had just ridden the current until it got him to the right room. He recognized the voice now from the woman on the video.

He pounded on the door again, "Doctor!" he cried. The pounding grew more and more frantic as he realized, the war had started just months after he had been born. Dylo accused Zeph of contaminating their children. Was he the cause of the war? Some damn mutation? "Doctor!" he screamed again.

He heard his name. He heard it, muffled, being yelled, along with pounding against a door, he could only assume. The doctor ran around a corner and found the door that was being banged on.

" Sona? Is that you? How did you get yourself stuck in there? " The doctor yelled through the door, although it might have been unnecessary if the banging would not have been there. " Hold tight, I'll get you out. " The doctor smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his screwdriver. He searched the door for a lock of some kind, only to realize that it licked from the inside. He stood from his leaning against the door and checked around it, to find something that he could use that would open the door, like a key pad or a security lock. He found nothing and leaned against the door once more.

" Don't worry, Sona, but I have to go find a way to open this. I'll be right back! It'll only take a minute or so! " He yelled before running off to the control room to open the door. And he ran, for all that it was worth, he ran. He was frightened- frightened for his friend, and frightened of whatever could have caused Sona, a former general, to call his name inside of a licked room. He reached the control room, nearly missing it, nothing coming to his eyes clearly, and came up to the controls. He found a list of doors on one side and decided that was the best chance he had. He found the door number he remembered Sona being in and used his screwdriver on the control panel, having no idea how to operate it and not wanting to take chances. After a second, the light next to the door's number turned green, signaling that it had opened and the doctor took off once more down the hallway.

Sona's hand hurt and his throat was sore, he wanted to scream and cry as the Doctor called to him through the door that he would be right back. "Don't leave," he called too late, the other was already gone. The two behind him were still talking about how they would have sent him to the best school to learn how to read the tides and how much fun bath time would have been. About how they would go watching the "less fortunate" little girls and boys who could only control ice and vapor, the poor dears. He beat at the door with an open palm now, the sound enough to drown out their voices. It didn't matter if his eyes were closed or not, all he saw was that man with his smile and the old-timey Dylo uniforms. What if they were still here? The thought sent him into a new panic and the door slid open.

He hit the ground but immediately jumped to his feet, sprinting away from the voices.

"Oh, and you would have gone to the annual party at the pool, it would have been so much fun!"

He rounded a corner and slammed right into the Doctor. He jumped away and pointed down the hall where the woman's voice could still be heard, chattering away happily.

"I.. they.." Sona looked down the hall and then back to the Doctor, "They knew everything!" he cried, another look there and back, "Everything! I am not.." He was gasping for breath now, "I am not their son!" he cried, jabbing his index finger down the hall for emphasis, "I.. but they knew everything! The birth mark," his hand went behind his ear, "And, and my birthday." He shook his head, much like the woman had. "No!" he cried, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks. His hand went to his cheek and came away wet. He stared at the tears a while as if he didn't understand what they were before going, "Oh," and wiping them away. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the Doctor. "How do they know? It's not because of me... the war?" He felt pitiful again, a general blubbering like a child.

The doctor ran down the hall, could hear Sona's crying, could hear him screaming… and it was getting closer. He turned a corner and there he was. They hit, pretty hard, but recovered quickly. Sona kept denying, contradicting, asking. And there were tears. The doctor watched for a minute, then, after asking his final question, the doctor grabbed the man's arm, and pulled him in, gently, and held him, as if comforting a child.

" I bet you have never been held like this before? You were raised an orphan, and so you are an orphan. If those people talking in the room back there, if those are the people who gave you life, and then abandoned you, they can't be your parents. It does not matter how much they know, what they say, how they look. They may have given you life, but a parent raises a child, loves a child. They were not there for you when you fell down, they did not give you birthday presents. They did not hold you when you cried. " The doctor pulled the man back to look into his eyes, not sure if what he was doing was correct, only knowing what to do because he has seen so many other people do it. " You did not start a war. That is not your purpose in life. You are meant to do so much more for the universe. You play a much larger role than you could possibly imagine. The war was started over stupid people making stupid ideas and accusing each other. You had nothing to do with that. " The doctor sighed and closed his eyes, the voices from the room still going on and on and on. The doctor took out his screwdriver and pointed it towards the room. It then became silent. After another minute, the doctor looked back at Sona and smiled, genuinely, happy just knowing Sona was safe and he hadn't failed anyone else.

" I think we should go somewhere else to eat. This place has terrible service, " He joked, " How about Italy? I have been craving Italian for a while. Oh, but you've never had Italian before, have you? Well, you will love it. " The doctor had kept his hand on Sona's arm while he was speaking, knowing that even if he tried to change the subject, tried to make everything better, that it wouldn't just instantly be better. The doctor has lived too long to not know that. He smiled again, hoping Sona would follow his example.

Sona didn't know how to begin, to explain. How could the man possibly understand the pain in his heart, that the people he had aspired to be like we're who they were. The whole basis of joining the military and working so hard to get to the top, was so that someday he could find them and they would be proud and upset that they had given him up. The two things that kept him going, his friends and his idea of his parents, were gone. One burnt and bludgeoned by missiles, the other by _them_. His thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor, no surprise. He held onto his arm and pulled him into a hug. Sona tensed at first, what did he think he was doing? He hardly knew this man, who was attempting to comfort him when his whole world had been destroyed. His arms were still wrapped around himself and he was held, kind of awkwardly, against the Doctor's chest.

The other man's words confused him as much as they did comfort him. He had never known the love of a parent, only the authority of a state orphanage who hired the most backwards of people and taught the rules to survive, not live. He didn't know how he felt now, he was angry at Dylo, sad about the reality of his parents, happy that the Doctor cared. The other man pulled him back, stating very simply that no, it wasn't his fault. Sona didn't really care about the war, he knew that wasn't what was tearing him apart so badly. It was an excuse. He let the Doctor continue though, because, well, he was saying nice things about him. That didn't happen very often with the company he kept.

The sound stopped suddenly and he realized the Doctor had his arm extended, screwdriver in hand. The young man looked up and the Doctor was grinning, one arm extended, the other still wrapped around him. He went on like he hadn't just comforted a blubbering general, talking about something called Italian. He looked down at Sona and grinned again. The Sound Weaver stood for a second, before slowly stepping away from the Doctor. He felt really awkward now. He wanted to apologize for the things he had said, but his pride wouldn't let him. He decided to try anyway.

"I.. I'm..." He looked up at the Doctor and away again, frowning, "I'm not a child." He finished, turning and heading back for the TARDIS. When he was a significant distance away, but knew the Doctor could hear him he said, "They wanted to keep me." There was no real emotion behind the statement. It was a fact. He couldn't help but wonder what kinds of things he had missed with a family, even though he knew they never could have had a normal life. Not with his connection with the wind, and their connection with the water. His opinion of Dylo hadn't changed, and not even really of the couple in the other room. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it. The hole was still there, and it throbbed with pain, but he knew he couldn't do anything about that either. He didn't know what to do now, so he just kept walking.

The doctor thought, wished, almost pleaded with the man before him. He had so much to say, so much he could tell him, but the doctor was to that kind of man- not anymore anyways. He wanted to tell the man of his past, everything about him, tell him that he understood what it was like to be alone in the world, how he had a rough childhood; if not having a childhood counted as having it rough. The doctor sighed, knowing in his heart that no matter what he said to the man, it would not make much of a different. The doctor closed his eyes, his hearts throbbing as the thought struck him. He would not make a difference in the man before him- not immediately at least- and he could not make a difference in the past, even to save innocent lives. This had happened so many times. Time. The doctor opened his eyes and began to follow Sona back into the TARDIS. He had so much time, yet there was nothing he could do with it. He was powerless. He felt back to when he had begun to think the same thing, nearly one thousand years before. He had died with those same thoughts in that body. Could it be that he was that same man in a different body. He shook his head, outwardly denying that. It would never be possible to become the same man twice. No two beings are ever the same, even if they are the same...

The doctor walked into his TARDIS and shut the door behind him, happy to finally be off of that ship, so full of emotions that he did not want to deal with anymore. He walked calmly up to his controls and typed in the coordinates for their new destination. He looked back at Sona before he launched, worry creasing his brow as he saw the man, saw the hurt in his eyes, could almost feel the sorrow pouring out of his heart. He pressed the button to go and the TARDIS took off, its engines roaring to life in the awkward, and yet so comforting fashion it always had and probably always will. The date on the screen was set to Earth, France, 2011.

They returned to the TARDIS in silence after Sona's statement, and he settled himself on the two seater just across from the controls. He thought of how much easier the whole situation would be if he had been with the Doctor a little while before the traumatic discovery. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so useless and awkward. What do you do when the person you've just promised to travel with has two breakdowns in the course of half an hour, one of which was spent screaming horrible things at you? Well, for the Doctor he guessed the answer was to ignore it. It was a blessing and a curse. On the one hand he wouldn't have to deal with it, not anytime soon anyway. On the other, he would worry about what the Doctor had thought of him in those moments of weakness.

The TARDIS began to shake as the other put some coordinates in. Sona gripped the edge of the chair to keep himself balanced. He could feel himself kind of drifting away. He stared into space with a blank look and felt nothing. There wasn't really pain, he didn't think. It was more like emptiness, which felt a lot like pain sometimes. The Sound Weaver refused to let the pain get to him here, he wanted to cry in peace. He didn't think the Doctor would do anything about it now anyway, Sona thought he might understand what his new companion needed. Time.

The shaking stopped with a jerk and Sona lifted his head. "Where are we?" he asked, pushing the thoughts of his pain to the back of his mind. He was here now, and as long as he wasn't _there,_ he was fine. He hopped down from the seat and wandered over to the Doctor, "We should find you glasses." His tone wasn't like it had been back in Fort Caden, confident and demanding, but he was determined not to make the Doctor regret bringing him.

" We, my dear boy, are in France. "


	4. Adventure Three: The Hunter

" We, my dear boy, are in France. I did not take us to Paris, however, not in this time period anyhow. I have found that the French are indeed partiers, and I cannot stand for that kind of rubbish at this time. You are right, I do need glasses. " The doctor had slowly made his way over to the door, contemplating on opening it. He looked back at Sona once more, not wanting to... culture shock him? He thought it would be best to just show him than to explain, so he opened the door, turned back to Sona and waved for him to follow. The doctor himself stepped out into the bright sunlight outside of his TARDIS and smiled. He could smell the fresh grapes growing in the field next to where he had landed his TARDIS. On the other side of the field was a quaint little town, nearly isolated from the rest of the population, but not completely, for in that time and age, almost no one in the world could escape technology, if they could afford it. The doctor, after a moment of enjoying his surroundings, shouted behind him, not caring much if anyone else heard, but making sure that Sona could hear.

" Sona, when you go to get glasses, do you need to go to the doctor? If I may say, I do not wish to go there. I have never been very fond of those. I once had glasses, but I did not need them. I found them with the rest of my clothing. It was nice. They helped me concentrate. But, now that I actually need them... " The doctor took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit, not wanting to sound frantic, as he was becoming, a lump rising in his throat as he spoke, " What do you think will happen? Maybe we should get that lunch first. I did drop our previous lunch back there, and I must apologize for that. I think that is a better idea! I took us here to this place because they have such delicious food. Home cooked and always so fresh. That is hard to find nowadays. But, how would you know, you have never been here before. " The doctor laughed nervously. He had found three weaknesses already in this new body of his. What else could possibly be wrong with him?

Sona followed the other through the doors, turning just before he left to take another look at the screen displaying their location. He had never been to Earth before, but he had heard stories. He turned back and jogged out of door, closing it behind him. 2011, the year sounded ancient to him. "Where's France?" he asked. The younger knew that he would be asking a lot of questions and hoped the Doctor wouldn't mind. It was just the way he was, even in school back home he had always asked a lot of questions. It had irritated his teachers but he had kept asking. "What's Paris?" The wind blew ripples in the field, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was hot. That was the first thing he noticed. Sona took his sweater off and tossed it by the TARDIS, he was certain he wouldn't need it anytime soon. They didn't have fields on Zeph, it was all buildings. Some were greenhouses and barns but nothing was grown out in the open.

"I don't know," he replied with s shrug, walking to the Doctor's side. "We don't really use them. I'm sure you could just buy some, right?" He didn't really know how things worked here, but he noticed the Doctor's discomfort and really, it couldn't be that difficult to get some.

He looked across the field. It smelled good but he wasn't sure what the smell was, they didn't get exposed to a lot of raw foods back home. The town across the field was small and.. old? He wasn't sure how to explain it. It wasn't what he had expected of 2011 anyway. "Food sounds good," he said with a laugh, bringing his hands to his stomach. He hadn't eaten much of anything since he had gotten up that morning.

" So, what do you think of it? Nice, huh? " The doctor turned to Sona with a smile spread across his face. " I haven't visited in a while. I bet they miss me. " The doctor turned to a building, then, and walked inside, hoping Sona would follow. He adjusted his collar as he went, the heat rising up from the ground nearly overwhelming in his tan jacket and dress pants, which still had a single drop of blood on it from earlier. He walked into the cafe with open arms, expecting the warm welcome he would always receive whenever he came to visit so many years ago, or so it seemed like so many years ago because of his time travelling and ever growing age. As he made his entrance, he was greeted by no one. The cafe was empty. The doctor dropped his arms, a frown spreading over his face. He had visited this years before and this cafe was always full of life. his walked back outside of the cafe, the frown prominent on his face as he took a three sixty view of the town. He had not noticed when he first walked off of the TARDIS, but the town was quiet. He glanced around again, worry and anger growing in his chest. What could have happened? He knew that this tiny town should be streaming with life at this time, tourists buzzing about, enjoying the views and locals patrons wandering the streets, probably just relaxing in the sunshine. But there was nothing. Where were they? The doctor turned to Sona, the worry most likely obvious in his eyes as he tried to speak, but nothing came out. he sprinted to the nearest building, hoping that at least one person would be inside to tell him what was going on. He ran through the doors and found destruction. The room was destroyed, like a mini tornado flew inside the room and messed everything up, then left, leaving the outside completely untouched. He sighed, knowing he would never get a break, and walked into the next room. The same. He found no bodies, however, but as he continued his search of the whole building, he began to realize that the fact no people were present was what worried him the most. He would have rather have seen a body. At least then he would be able to do something, to analyze it, to bury it properly. He walked out of the building, looking the town over once more, then sat in place, his head on his hands, and became lost in thought.

What could have done this. Where did they all go? What will Sona think? He had no answers to any of them. he took out his screwdriver and began to fiddle with it, hoping it would tell him something, anything. He pointed it towards a building and turned it on. He reviewed the information that came up. Nothing. Not a single... wait a second. What was that? The doctor aimed again and looked at the information. What was it? he stood up and walked over to where he had pointed and felt along the building wall. He pulled back his hand, a slimy substance now on his fingers. What is this? He pointed his screwdriver at it again, and came up with a DNA profile. A new species? Not here, not now. It was too early.

"Why do you ignore all of my questions?" Sona asked in a growl, following the Doctor across to the cafe. He pushed his hair back from his face, sweat making it stick to his forehead. It was time for a haircut, and time to find some new shoes. The boots didn't help his problem with the head. Why hadn't the Doctor warned him? Sona took a sidewards glance at the man and saw he wasn't doing much better than he, messing with his collar. They went into the cafe, the Doctor with open arms, only to find no one there.

"Where is everyone?" He asked quietly, moving farther into the cafe. The Doctor's arms fell and he walked back out to the street. Sona followed with another look around the cozy room. The Doctor was looking around now, searching for something. People? Sona had noticed the absence but hadn't said anything, he had assumed that was just how Earth cities were. He could see the tension in the other's body and wondered how many were missing. The look on the Doctor's face worried Sona more than it probably should have. He had come to realize that when the Doctor looked worried, it wasn't good. And when he looked at you with an open mouth and tried to speak but no words came out, well, that was just terrifying.

The Doctor turned and sprinted to the next building, Sona close behind. They burst through the doors like overrated heroes just in time to save the day. Only, these heroes were a bit late. The room had been torn apart, tables flipped, chairs thrown all over the room. But no people, he followed the other to the other room only to see the same scenario. "Where is everyone?" Sona asked quietly, following the Doctor on to the sidewalk where he looked around once more and plopped down on the ground. Sona moved to stand next to the man, looking around himself. He wasn't sure what to say, but he was sure it wasn't normal. He wasn't really all that freaked out. The only thing that had really scared him was the Doctor's behavior, but he felt detached to the actual destruction and absences.

The other pulled his screwdriver out and suddenly stood and reached out for the wall, coming away with something slimy. "What is it?" Sona asked with a grimace.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his fingers together, feeling the texture of the slime. " Saliva. Specifically alien saliva. Even more specifically, " The doctor turned to Sona and let the slime fall into his palm, " Decdrites. Have you ever met one? Nasty little buggers, those ones are. I once ran into a whole group of them. They are usually harmless, so what are they doing here in a town with no people? And, this saliva is new. It is too hot for any liquid to survive too long in the sun. " The doctor wiped off the spit onto the wall and turned to the building on which the saliva was on. He looked through the window, cautiously at first, then shoved his whole head through. The window was wide open, and in this small town, he wouldn't see any point in the door being locked at this hour of day, so he walked over to the door and stepped through. The sun shone through the open window, revealing a clean room. Clean. The doctor walked through the house into the kitchen and saw a puddle of saliva on the floor. What is this doing here? He bent down to touch it, then thought otherwise, already knowing who the saliva belonged to. he stood back up, and looked around the kitchen in question. What is this room hiding? A growl. A growl emanating from above him. The doctor shoved his hand into his pocket, grabbing his screwdriver, and pulled it out, but not fast enough to deflect the large body that fell upon him. He fell to the ground under the weight of the body and could feel slime seeping from the thing. He tried looking up, to see what it was, but could not, trapped under the weight. He squeezed the hand that was once holding the screwdriver, only to find it missing in action. He looked desperately around for it, seeing its blurry shape on the floor in front of him, right out of reach. Typical.

Sona frowned suddenly, his expression one of disgust. "Oooh," he said, moving back a bit and bringing his hands to his chest as if to keep any of it from touching him. The Doctor turned to him and the slime dropped into his palm. Sona's expression got even more horrified and he muttered, "Oh, Fadan, that's disgusting." while the Doctor explained to him where it was from. He nodded at the next question, moving his hands to his pants pockets. They had learned a bit about other planets and their inhabitants in school, and they had covered the Decdrites in detail since they were so harmless. The state seemed to believe that the less the common people knew about the threats out there, the better. Of course, they had studied the more dangerous in the military.

The Doctor peeked into a window and then stuck his whole head through. Sona watched incredulously, arms crossed over his chest with his head cocked to the side. The other pulled his head back through and headed toward the door. Sona followed a moment later, taking a second to look through the window himself as the Doctor walked through into the kitchen. He walked through the living room and could see the kitchen through the doorway. The Doctor was bent over a puddle of slime and Sona grimaced again. Oh, don't touch it! He thought, stopping for a moment to push his sleeves up. The Doctor shoved his hand into his pocket to pull out his screwdriver and Sona was about to run to the other's side when a giant, gooey thing with six legs fell from the ceiling right onto the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Sona called, running into the room. He inched around the decdrite, keeping as far from the goo as he could. He grabbed the screwdriver and looked at it in his hand before asking frantically, "What do I do with it?"

The doctor watched as Sona ran into the room and grabbed his screwdriver. " Sona, I do not want you to use that on what is on top of me. He should be harmless. Although, I must admit, " the doctor struggled to try and get up with his one good hand, grunting a bit, then slipping on the slime and hitting the floor only to get a face full of slime, " These things are heavy. " He breathed. The Decdrite growled again, although the doctor was sure it was not aimed at him this time, but instead Sona. " Sona, back away from it. It might think you are an enemy. We want to show it that we are as harmless as it is. " The doctor tried to explain, but as he did, the Decdrite barked at Sona, the bark low and almost out of human hearing, and tried to bite him. The doctor reached up and hit the Decdrite, to get its attention, but only caused it to bite at Sona even more.

" Sona, this one seems irritable. You should leave the room. I think it may want something... " The doctor reasoned, then grunted again as the Decdrite lifted itself for a moment to reposition, then plopped itself back down on top of the doctor. The Decdrite then whined, its mouth opening to reveal a mouth, purple on the inside, and let loose a giant glob of drool, which landed on top of the doctor's head. The doctor sighed, but not much air was let in until the Decdrite, in the middle of the doctor's sigh, lifted itself from the floor and backed off of the doctor. He tried quickly to get up from the ground, but before he could, he was then picked up in the mouth of the Decdrite and was then carried out the door in the kitchen leading to the outside. The sun shone mercilessly as he was carried and the Decdrite whined after a minute of sun exposure. The doctor knew from research that Decdrites preferred wet or humid areas. So what are they doing in French country during summer out in the open? The doctor looked around, to try to figure out where it was carrying him, but could see nothing ahead. After another minute, the Decdrite stopped and made a muffled whine, its mouth still clamped on the doctor, gently. The doctor did not struggle, knowing this must be where it had come from. He waited, and finally, out of thin air, a space ship appeared before him, large and silver and sticking out among the grapes. An invasion? Thought the doctor as he was carried inside the door that was opening for the Decdrite, then closing once they were inside. The room was pitch black on the inside and cold, unlike the outside hot, dry air.

" Hello? Is there something in here? If I could ask whoever else is in here, could you please tell your Decdrite to let me go? I am sopping wet with its slime and I really need a bath at this point. That would be very nice if you could do that, thanks. " The doctor waited, but the only reply he received was the echoing of heavy boots on a metal floor.

" You are not from this town, are you? My life reader says you are not even human. Who are you? Tell me, or you die right here and now. "

" Hasty, are we? Let's take this slow. I am the doctor. Very pleased to meet you. And you are? "

" Your capturer. "

"Oh.." Sona stuck the screwdriver in his back pocket and started to back out of the room when it started biting at him. He stopped moving for a second to wonder if it would be best to stay still or... The Decdrite stood for a second and plopped down on the Doctor again which cause a small chuckle to escape the Sound Weaver's lips. The Decdrite opened its mouth and a huge glob of gross landed on his friend's head. "Oh," Sona said again, this time his voice laced with disgust, and scampered out the backdoor, standing off to the side so he close enough where he could hear if the Doctor called for him and so the Decdrite wouldn't have a fit if it saw him. He hadn't meant to scare it but, what if it had eaten the screwdriver? He was sure the Doctor wouldn't appreciate that very much.

Sona stood for a moment more and was about to go back in when the six-legged creature came wandering out of the house, Doctor in its mouth. The younger man clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. He didn't want to draw attention to himself but.. His laughter died down as he realized the thing wasn't going to put him down and was walking away. Sona followed a reasonable distance behind, just in case there were more. The Decdrite stopped and a ship appeared, door open. Sona made to follow them in but the door closed behind them. He cursed and made a wide circle up to the ship's side, again, just in case.

He doubted a bunch of Decdrites were running the ship. He followed the edge of the ship around to the back, thinking about if he could find some more of whoever was running the ship then it would be so easy to- "Oh," He had come to the back of the ship now, and there were four Decdrites in the field. "Hello," He said in a sing-songy voice. He wondered for a moment if he could Weave them without letting the people inside know... Sona knew the Decdrite's whine was too low for normal humans to hear. Maybe the thing inside couldn't hear high frequencies? He shrugged. Worth a shot. The Sound Weavers weren't meant to control more than one or two other beings with their song, but he knew he could hold four for a short time. Hopefully long enough for him to get in and away. He extended a hand toward the Decdrites to help him hold all four, "Let me in your darkest hour, just take my hand and try to understand."

Sona stood for a moment in disappointment, they didn't seem to get the concept of "let me in". They weren't very bright though, so it was kind of expected. He began to turn and walk away when the Decdrites slowly started to turn and walk toward the ship all at once. "Yes!" He cried with a little jump, before slapping a hand over his mouth. He stayed still a second more to let the Decdrites go their thing and moved forward as the door opened. He slipped inside with a confident grin.

" Well then, it is nice to meet you and I hope we can become good friends, but that is not going to happen unless you tell your Decdrite- "

" Yorkle. " The other being said from the dark.

" Yorkle? It's a Decdrite. "

" That's his name. Yorkle. He obeys me and does as I wish of him, including picking up wanderers as yourself. "

" I am sorry to interrupt you, but you are as much a wanderer as me. You shouldn't be here on Earth, not yet, anyhow. It's too early- "

" It's never too early when you must collect all life forms! I am a being of collection; a hunter if you will. I go from planet to planet and collect what they have to offer me. I have been collecting for years now. I have been looking for a specific species, and I have noticed that it has been coming in and out of this solar system frequently. It is a rare species, nowadays. Maybe only a few left in existence! " The other laughed as he walked closer to the doctor. He then reached into his back pocket and took out a device, one of which the doctor quickly recognized as a restraining laser. There was no way out of it. The hunter used his device on the doctor, binding him hand and foot, then he pet his 'Yorkle', of which then dropped the doctor on the floor in a nice puddle of saliva that had been collecting on the ground below the Decdrite's mouth. Yorkle then disappeared into the darkness, its sloppy steps echoing in the distance. The doctor, on the floor in a puddle of slime, began to struggle a bit, trying to at least right himself on the floor, but has no such luck. The hunter took a step closer to the doctor and put his foot on him.

" I forgot to introduce myself. I am Qyrs, of the planet Phreylon. And you are not from this planet. Tell me, where are you from? " Qyrs gave no time to let the doctor respond as he bent down, a smaller, remote control with a needle on the end device out, and stabbed the doctor in the arm with it. A blood sample was quickly taken from the doctor and the remote thing lit up, analyzing the given DNA. It stopped after a minute and the hunter read off what it said. The doctor, in between all of this, tried desperately to see who this being was, but could not, only making out that he was about six feet tall and had dark yellow, nearly brown skin, rough and torn in places.

" You, my friend, are a collectible! " he laughed, putting away the device, " You are from an extinct world. You shouldn't be alive! How charming to be able to find you before your species had died out! It would have been a complete waste to let you just disappear from the face of the universe without adding you to my collection! This is a great find, much better than collecting humans. There are billions of those. I could simply come back at any time I wanted to get those, but you, I thought you were all dead. " Qyrs laughed a bit more, his enthusiasm in finding the doctor a bit sickening. He picked up the doctor and began to carry him down the dark hallway.

" And where are you taking me? " The doctor asked, but only received an echoing laugh in return.

Sona stood in the middle of what appeared to be the Decdrite's bedroom. There were cushions fashioned into what he supposed was a nest, a very gooey nest. Luckily for him, there weren't any Decdrites in the room other than the four he had brought along with him. The connection was breaking now, he could feel it like a piece of yarn in his mind. It was stretched tight with the weight of four Decdrites, the threads slowly snapping until only three remained. Sona moved toward the open door across the room, concentrating hard on keeping the threads held together. Another broke as he moved away, number two when he was at the middle of the room and three just as he got to the door way. His head was throbbing now but the Decdrites were beginning to realize that something was wrong.

The growls of the six-legged creatures behind him spurred him on to the left and he knew that the Doctor's captor had to know he was here now. What were the chances of them not knowing, with the growling beasts just behind him as he ran down the hall? Luckily, a sharp turn gave him a bit of a lead as the Decdrites slipped around on the floor. He ducked behind a pillar in what seemed to be like a very fancy hallway. The creatures following him ran right past without any regard to the fact that they had left their prey behind. Sona sunk down to make it easier to hide and massaged his temples with a slight grimace. The hall he was in wasn't decorated exactly, but it was different from the rooms he had seen while running there. The pillars, mainly, he supposed. There were two large doors at the end of the hall and Sona was just about to get up and investigate when he heard footsteps. He pushed himself back behind the pillar, last time he had followed footsteps, it hadn't gone well. Don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me.

" You know, letting me go would be a much better choice, because if you don't, then I am going to have to struggle, and you will not enjoy that! " The doctor tried to talk to the hunter, but he was given no response besides a quick boost so Qyrs could get a better grip on his slimy specimen. After another minute of walking, the doctor began to hear running, echoing down the hallway. It sounded like many messy feet running down the hall up ahead, not too far away.

" Sounds like my savior has come at last. " The doctor joked, hoping his sarcasm was apparent to the hunter, but his captor, after stopping to hear the oncoming sounds, however, simply shushed him and held onto him tighter. Through the dark, not clearly seen by the doctor, came four Decdrites, running frantically down the hallway, barking in their unheard pitches and leaving behind a gooey mess.

" What are you ladies doing? Get back to your nest! I told you to keep on patrol, did I not? Why did you leave? " The hunter asked all of these questions, as if talking to something that would answer him. He gave them a stern look, waiting for them to stop and obey him, but they kept coming, and soon came upon the hunter, knocking both him and the doctor onto the ground, them both sliding across the floor for a few seconds before they came to a stop against the wall.

The hunter, yelling all forms of profanities at his pets, began to chase them down the hall, leaving behind the doctor, bound hand and foot, on the floor.

" This is fun... " The doctor mumbled to himself as he struggled against the ties, but he knew it was useless. The only way out of these was to either press the button on the device that bound him in the first place, or to destroy that same device. He struggled a little more, nonetheless, having nothing else to do, and being too much covered in slime to try to get up and finding that slithering across the floor would be pointless unless he knew where he was going.

Sona peeked around the pillar, inching out since he didn't see anyone. He stood and moved closer to the hall he had been running down before, peeking one way and then the next. When no one came, he turned and went the direction he had been running only moments earlier, avoiding the slime. Another turn came and he moved to the wall, looking around cautiously before inching his way around the corner. He looked behind him as he walked forward, careful to keep his footsteps quiet.

He turned around to watch where he was going, moving quicker now, and gasped loudly. The Doctor was lying on the floor on his back with his hands and legs tied together, covered in slime. "Doctor!" Sona whispered, moving up to the other man. He knelt down next to him, his knee sinking in slime with a soft squeal from him. "Disgusting," he said, trying to push the Doctor into a sitting position but he just kept sliding around. He settled for sliding him back against the wall and using it as an anchor point to push him up. Sona looked down at the Doctor's feet wordlessly before looking up, "What now?" He was beginning to hate having to ask what to do every time but he knew the binds weren't just going to come off, it was too advanced for that.

The doctor, finally sitting upright, smiled at Sona and looked down at himself. " I am kind of becoming fond of this look. But, I still wouldn't mind a bath. These binds are lasered on. They are not going to come off unless you find the remote that put them on me in the first place. I am sorry to tell you that the alien who has that just ran off with it down the hallway chasing his slimy pets. Your job is to retrieve that remote so I can get out of these restraints. It would do us no good for you to carry me around, either, me being covered in slime, you probably would not fancy to touch me anyhow. So, you get that device while I slither that way and try to find those missing people. It will be better for us both to cover some ground to not waste time. I do not know what he has done with the humans, but I do not wish to wait to save them if they are in need of it. Oh, and do you by chance still have my screwdriver? You may need it later on. I have no use for it right now, seeing as I cannot even keep myself upright. Use it to open doors and such. You will figure it out; I know you are a smart lad. " He smiled again at Sona, then laughed, mostly at his situation, knowing he would not make it far in the slime, but hoping he could keep a sitting position long enough to get himself down the hallway. " You will probably find me at the end of the hall. " The doctor said as he slowly began to slide down the wall, leaving a streak of saliva where his back was. he struggled to get a sitting position again, being as he slid onto his back again, but could find no ground to push on in all of the slime. " Eh... could you? "

Sona simply nodded, the Doctor had been talking too quickly for him to really get a word in. He had the screwdriver in his back pocket and now knew that he needed to find the man with the remote to get the other out of his current situation. He began to slowly slide down the wall, struggling to move back up and Sona let him slide all the way down to the floor before deciding to help him. He had had a long day and was in need of a bit of amusement. He laughed and nodded, using his right hand to grip the inside of the Doctor's knee and pull while his left pushed against his stomach until he was sitting up properly again. Sona stood, grabbing the screwdriver out of his back pocket and tossing it into the air before catching it again. He smiled to himself and looked down at the Doctor, "Good luck, don't die." He said with a grin as he began moving down the hall in the direction of the path of slime.

Now that his knee had been pretty thoroughly soaked with it, the slime didn't bother him as much. He still absolutely did not want to touch it but he had no problem walking across it to check around corners. The first time he had crossed he had almost fallen, slick as the floor was, but he found that if he walked a certain way his boots kept him steady.

He had been walking normally, not bothering to really cover his footsteps, when he heard a man scolding somebody. He threw himself against a wall and crouched down as if that would make him less noticeable in the bare hallway. Military training at its best, he thought. The man's footsteps were heavy, like the ones he had heard before finding the Doctor. He realized with a grin that the man must have carried his friend through the halls. He took a second to wonder if it was over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, or under his arm like a football player might carry his helmet. Either image was satisfying.

Sona moved to the opposite wall so the man would hopefully walk right past him. Who looks back at a wall that isn't in the same direction as they're walking? Not this man, apparently. Sona wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this six foot tall man with brownish, broken skin. He started to move forward as the man walked past but stopped as the four Decdrites who had been chasing him walked past, heads bowed. Luckily, it didn't seem like their sense of smell was all that great and none of them looked up. After they had passed, Sona took slow steps up to the adjacent hall and looked after the man and his pets. He waited a second before they were out of sight and followed, always a hallway behind. He could follow the Decdrite's path as well as the man's angry speech. He was scolding them for leaving their posts and Sona felt bad for a moment, he supposed that was his fault.

"Go back to where you belong!" the man yelled and Sona's eyes widened. They were separating! He walked as quickly and quietly as he could down the hall, hoping to Fadan that they wouldn't double back on him. He looked around the corner, and muttered, "Thank you," to the ceiling. The path of slime went to the left and he could just barely hear the man's footsteps to the right. He checked to make sure the Decdrites were gone and ran down the hall, hoping he hadn't lost him. A door slammed and Sona full out sprinted down the halls, looking for any kind of door that could have slammed with the intensity that that one had. There were smaller doors every once in a while but they were all thin and Sona knew enough about sound to know that they could never slam so loudly.

He slowed in front of such a door to check around a corner when he heard voices coming from inside. He pushed his ear against the door and listened. If there were others here, the Doctor would have told him, and the voices sounded scared. He could hear one crying. He backed up a bit and pulled the screwdriver out, looking at it for a second before finding a button. Yes, he was supposed to be finding that man with the remote but he felt for these people. Locked up. He pressed the button and the screwdriver lit up and made a strange noise before he heard a soft click from the door. Sona pulled the door open a bit and in a dark, tiny room sat thirty or forty people, men and women and children. They were all thin and blonde with bright, bright blue eyes and soft blue lines under their eyes, coming up to their eyebrows and from the back of their ears to disappear under old dresses and tunics.

He slipped into the room and let it click softly behind him. He was worried they wouldn't be able to understand him, but tried anyway. "I'm Sonata," he said slowly, pointing at himself. The people looked at each other and back toward him. "Sonata," he said again.

"We're not stupid," mumbled a man in the back, arms crossed over his chest indignantly. Sona frowned.

"I just didn't know what language you spoke, excuse me." He snapped back. He shook his head and waved his hands in front of him as if to erase what he had just said, "Wait, wait, wait. That's not what I meant to say. I want to help you, get you out of here." The people looked around again, a mother pulling her crying baby closer to her chest. That was the crying he had heard. A little one brought to a planet that wasn't their own, with no choice in the matter. That story sounded familiar.

"Why?" The mother asked suddenly. Sona frowned and looked at her in confusion. Why? What did she mean why?

"Because you don't belong here? On this planet, in this tiny room."

"How did you get in? Only that man has a key, he's the only one we've seen." It was the man again, he was standing now, and the woman moved to stand next to him. Sona figured they must be the child's parents. He held up the screwdriver and began to explain.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, I came here with a man called the Doctor and-"

"The Doctor?"

"You're with the Doctor, really?"

"Oh, we're saved!'

"We can trust him!" The reaction was overwhelming. Sona blinked as they all stood up and the man and woman moved to the front.

"I'm Dryden," the man said, offering his hand. "This is my wife, Raieken, and our son, Ferris." Sona nodded with a smile and took the man's hand. Before he could say anything else, the man asked, "What can we do?" Sona stopped for a second, thinking. Realistically, they should have just asked how to get out. That's what any rational person would do, that's what he would do. Get his family and his people out. "We have to help." He looked at Dryden for a second in confusion, then to the people around him, but their determination was unwavering. They wanted to help.

"Okay, this is what I need..."

Sona inched out the door again, looking to make sure the coast was clear. His instructions were simple. He would try to find the door that the man with the remote had gone through, and if he passed a door like theirs, he would unlock it and leave the people to one of the Saieren, as he had found out they were called. He had pushed them all to just leave but it was either give them something to do or they would follow him and that was probably more dangerous than dealing with the people locked behind the doors. Tell them what was happening and help them find the way out, if they didn't want help, leave. Stay away from the dog things, run if they saw the man. He could only hope the people would follow his directions and be careful.

He had unlocked doors for all the people he had before he was even two thirds of the way there, none of which happened to be the humans, and had to just keep running past the locked doors, as much as he wanted to stop and help them all. Sona rounded a corner and finally found what he was looking for. Another double doors like the one in the fancy hallway. He crept up to it and pulled the screwdriver out of his pocket, unlocking the door as he looked behind him. The room was dark, and he was suddenly very glad he had dark hair and clothes. There was a little room with chairs and a table with a hallway with one side and what looked like another set of double doors on the other. That must have been the ones he had seen before. He followed the hallway, peeking into the rooms as he passed them. They were all dark except for one in the middle. There was a couch against one wall and a big comfy looking chair next to it, facing a fireplace with only cinders in it. They cast enough light to see the man in the chair, a remote conveniently placed on the table beside him and the massive Decdrite who had carried the Doctor away on the other side.

He tip toed up to the table, leaning over as much as he could to get the remote without having to get any closer. He lifted his hand up onto the table and closed it around the remote, pulling it back as quietly as he could before a hand snapped up from the arm rest and closed firmly over his wrist. Sona yelped, and the Decdrite stirred, getting up and growling at him. He pulled back on the remote as hard as he could, yelling, "Drop it!" like he might to a dog. The man only laughed and Sona twisted his arm to make it painful for him to keep on and he soon released him with a curse. He turned and took off down the hall, remote in hand.

"Get him!" the man screamed at his pet, "If he breaks it-" He caught himself but Sona only grinned. Now he knew what to do with it. He ran out the door and down the hall, and with every turn, bashed the remote as hard as he could against the opposing wall. The beast was close behind him, he knew. He rounded another corner and saw Dryden and Raieken with their son.

"Go, go, go!" he hollered, grabbing Dryden's wrist as he ran past, who grabbed onto Raieken's. A few more halls and the two behind him were slowing. They obviously weren't used to running so much. He had taken them down toward the hallway where he had left the Doctor. "Doctor!" he called, the two behind him echoing.

The doctor watched as Sona made his way down the hall and disappeared from sight. He was now alone. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, hoping that he would not slide to the floor again if he moved, and pushed his bound feet against the ground, trying to find some sort of leverage to push him down the hall. To his surprise, he moved backward, his foot finding a hold amongst the slime, and slid a bit in the direction he wanted to go. Maybe... the doctor thought as he tried to push again, but found no foot hold this time. He sighed, but thought for a moment of how he could push himself further. No need to be a stick in the slime and wait for someone to save his slimy butt. He struggled to take off his shoes now, coming up with a kind of idea that may or may not get him somewhere away from this spot. After a minute or, he succeeded in taking off one shoe, then the other seconds later. He left no time for cheering as he punished himself inwardly for doing this and fell onto his back once more. He then turned himself so he was parallel to the wall and pushed with one foot against the wall while using the other to steer him continuously towards the wall in the slime. He did this for several minutes, succeeding in making it to the end of the hallway. He congratulated himself for making it this far, but, as he pushed further, he felt he was heading into a large, open room. He lifted his head, looking behind him to see what the room looked like, and he saw the reflection of light blue liquid on the ceiling and splaying onto the walls. He pushed himself into the room entirely, using as much force as he could muster to get him into the room as far as possible, skidding a dozen feet or so before he finally came to a stop, a streak of slime behind him. He had felt the slime wearing off as he went and was glad to find that he could finally push himself without the use of a wall and a non slimed foot. He slid along the floor, wanting to find the source of the blue, dim light. He turned himself sideways after a second, tired of his slow travel, and nearly denied what was before him.

So many species of aliens, all floating in their own little separate tubes. Hundreds, the doctor thought as he inched closer to one of them. He had seen this before, but it was mostly used to preserve specimens in a jar, not to hold living creatures, which the doctor also found that each of them were still alive. He finally came close enough to one and touched his forehead to it and shivered. It was so cold. It would drop their body temperature, if need be, and slow their metabolism and heart rate so they would not age as quickly. So that the hunter could view them as long as possible before they expired. The doctor closed his eyes, almost wanting to deny the existence of what was before him. He was sickened that any one being could have such a mind to do something like this. He thought of what all those creatures must have thought before they were preserved, if they wondered if they would ever see their families ever again. He then wondered how long they could have been here. The hunter had said years, but how many years? It could not be determined, but it still saddened his heart to think about it. What would become of all these beings? The doctor could not think of it anymore as he pushed the thoughts from his mind and began to slide along the floor again to see if he could find a place to right himself again, to think of a way to help these poor beings. He found a wall on the opposite end of the room and pushed himself up against it. He kept pushing against it, almost getting to his knees, but they were still covered in slime, not being wiped away by the floor, and he fell forward. The doctor lay on the floor for 0another second before squirming against his restraints once again, hoping Sona was close to getting the remote. His front side was slippery, so as he squirmed, he moved forward a bit, much like a worm. He found this idea amusing and continued to struggle, but using the energy this time to wriggle himself forward. He looked around the room as he squirmed, looking at each individual creature in the tubes. He recognized most of them, but could not identify a few. This man must have been to so many other worlds to find species that even the doctor could not instantly recognize. He clenched his teeth together at the idea, but had to think of other things, as to not become frustrated at his current helpless situation. He Studied a single specimen he had found himself in front of for a few minutes, noting that it, as with the rest, were hooked up to a breathing apparatus, if need be, and an IV, probably used to keep them healthy, as to live longer. He did not think that man a scientist, as just a brute, but his setup was highly advanced. He thought, searching for ways to release all of these creatures and get them back to their homes. A few ideas stuck as he went along, noticing more and more things in the room. He put everything together into one big idea, and, just as a large smile began to spread across his face, he felt the bind around his arms and legs go slack. The moved his hands form behind him and grimaced as he looked at what had become of his bandages. He looked at the trail behind him and noticed it had fallen off a while back, but he could feel nothing. He then, slowly, began to stand, and luckily, found it much easier than he thought it would be. He stood, fighting against the slime, when he heard yelling coming from the end of the hallway he had just slithered down. He ran, falling in the slime once, then finding a hold on the ground and nearly skated across the floor. He made it halfway down the hallway when he saw Sona and two others running towards him. A large grin spread across his face, but then faltered and fell as he saw the bleary figure of a large Decdrite following close behind them. The doctor looked down the hallway, trying to find something that would help him, and he saw his shoes lying on the floor, covered in a thin layer of slime. He ran over to them and picked them up.

" Sona, you and your new friends keep running. I can take care of this. " The doctor smiled at Sona as he passed, then turned to the Decdrite.

" Here, Yorkle! I have a little present for you! " The doctor played, waving the shoe above his head. " Here, Yorkle. You wanna play fetch? Huh? Well, go and get it! " The doctor yelled as he threw the shoe as far as he could down the hallway that branched off of the one they were in. The Decdrite followed obediently, running after the shoe down the hallway.

" Sona, use my screwdriver and override the system to shut the emergency door to that hallway! Hurry! "

The sight of the Doctor running toward them was a welcome one, despite the fact that he was completely covered in slime. His grin grew as the Doctor's faltered. He was certain they could take care of the beast and his friend's expression was amusing. He watched as the Doctor picked up a shoe, confused. He wasn't really gonna hit it with a shoe, was he? What good would that do?

"I can take care of this!"

Sona raised an eyebrow at him as he passed, hand still firmly wrapped around Dryden's wrist. He heard Raieken say, "That's not the Doctor," as they ran past and he half turned to look at her. She had one arm under Ferris' behind, the other holding his head to her shoulder. The poor thing looked terrified. They slowed to a stop and all turned to see what the Doctor was going to do with the shoe. He raised it over his head and chucked it down a hall, and the Decdrite hurriedly ran after it. Sona frowned, looking at the Doctor, "Yorkle?" he asked with a laugh.

The Sound Weaver looked around in confusion, how was he supposed to shut the door? He was about to turn and ask when the metal corner of something that looked like a frame caught his eye at the corner of an adjacent hallway. He grinned in satisfaction at not having to ask again, and took off for the hall. Please be what I need, he thought as he neared the frame. The screwdriver was out and on before he got there. It was a screen, blank and blue at the moment. He slid to a stop in front of it, a bit of slime still on the bottom of his boots. The screwdriver was pointed at the screen and Sona flipped through the pages frantically, trying to find what they needed. "Aha!" He cried, and the indicated hallway lit up red in warning before the door slammed shut.

He smiled to himself and wandered back towards the Doctor and the three Saieren, screwdriver in hand. "How did you know it would follow your shoe? And now it's gone.." he realized suddenly.

Raieken suddenly cleared her throat and pointing an accusing finger at the Doctor now that it wasn't needed to hold Ferris' head. "That's not the Doctor."

" I didn't. " The doctor said, smiling at Sona, then turned to Raieken. " And I surely am the doctor. But, I have no time to explain. You are going to have to believe me until I prove it to you, which will probably happen within the next few minutes. Okay, I need help with the other room. Hundreds of life forms, all floating in a type of preserving liquid, " The doctor walked next to Sona, his good hand rubbing his chin as he thought, staring at the wall behind Sona, " They are still alive, and fine, I am sure, but we need to help them escape, get back to where they had come from. This might be a problem, however, because I have never encountered some of the beings. This guy's been getting around. Speaking of him, " The doctor dropped his hand, and turned to the direction where Sona and the others had come from, " Where is he? He just left me on the floor; very rude of him. I was sure he would come back, but obviously he had more important matters to take care of. And… " the doctor turned to face Sona again, his eyes lit up in curiosity, " How did you get in? I know so little about you. I like it! " The doctor patted Sona on the back before he went back into thought. " How to get them off of here. And we still have to find the village! And there are other Decdrites on this ship, probably out looking for us by now. And, " The doctor pointed to the Saieren, " Where did you find them? " The doctor began to pace back and forth in the hallway, sliding a bit as he went along, his socks seeping with slime and even more slime sliding down the side of his face. He wiped it back into his hair, the impulse to put his hand through his hair destroyed by the slime. " This day just gets better and better. I haven't even been in my body for more than… " The doctor looked down at his wrist, expecting there to be a watch, but there was nothing, " Four hours? This new body is awfully exciting! "

Sona sighed and was about to ask what his friend would have done if it _hadn't_ worked but the next conversation had him more interested. He looked at the Doctor in confusion, was he really the Doctor? Such a strange name, why didn't they recognize him? It wasn't a name you would forget soon. The Doctor moved next to him and Sona decided that who he was would have to come later, there were hundreds of people waiting to be saved. How would they get them all back home, especially if the Doctor didn't even know what they were. Sona frowned, looking down the hallway.

"He was in this room, with the remote. I grabbed it and he just sent the Decdrite after me. I guess he didn't follow.." He answered in the small silence. The Doctor suddenly turned to him and asked how he had gotten in. Sona looked down at his feet as the Doctor patted him on the back. He had a huge grin on his face and didn't want to seem cocky, even though he definitely was. He was immensely proud of his songs, to the point of being obnoxious really. He knew, though, that if he got into it, he would never stop. And they had people to help. Sona took a glance at the three standing a little off to the side and suddenly felt bad for leaving them all out.

"They were locked in a room on the way. There was a bunch. Actually, there are even more people than just the ones in the liquid. A lot more. And there were five or six doors I didn't unlock. They should be around here somewhere... I couldn't bring them with me so I stuck one of the Saieren with them and told them to avoid the Decdrites and that guy." He explained quickly, watching as the Doctor tried to pace but really just ended up sliding everywhere.

He frowned, looking on in confusion at the other's next statement. New body? That sounded... dangerous. For him, not the Doctor. They had been together for something like four hours, give or take. It sent another spike of fear through his body. Who the hell was this guy? He took a quiet breath and asked, "What first? Liquid or the people in the rooms. We should find them. Or I'm sure they'll find us, you know."

The doctor stopped his slide pacing and turned to Sona. " Okay. The first thing we must do is find all of the people. I will leave this up to your new friends. " The doctor glanced over at the Saierens, smiled, then looked back at Sona. " You need to come with me. I might need you for something. " The doctor turned around on his heel, nearly slipping, and looked up at the ceiling.

" Friends of Sona, I want you to go back to where you were… um… locked away, and find any others. I will go to the main control room, which conveniently is down the corridor, and see how big this place is. I am making you the leader of this search and rescue mission, " The doctor nodded to Raieken, " When you find everyone else, bring them all to the end of this hall. You will not miss it. We will keep in contact with these, " The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out three tiny devices and handed one to Raieken, " Put it into your ear and we will always be in contact. Now, if you run into the hunter, as I will now refer to him as, speak, and I will know and come running. Understood? Alright, good. Now, off you go. Sona and I have much to do. " And the doctor began heading down the hallway, shoving one of the hearing pieces into his ear and holding out the other one with his bad hand, waiting for Sona to take it as he walked.

Sona tried to make himself listen to the given instructions but the way the Doctor spoke, the way he told people what to do, reminded Sona of home. Of the military, anyway. The pain in his chest started again, he had forgotten it for a while. Would he ever go home again? The thought horrified him, and he decided not to dwell on it any longer. The Sound Weaver liked it here with the Doctor, whoever he was. He took a moment to wonder if the Doctor had ever been in the military. It didn't seem like he'd be able to, to follow such strict orders just didn't seem like him.

He looked over at the couple with their baby and was worried for them. What if they didn't get there in time? He swallowed thickly and looked back at the Doctor as he walked away, hand open.

"You'll be okay?" He asked quietly, reassured by the family's smiles when they nodded.

"We'll see you soon," Dryden called over his shoulder as they too walked away. Sona wondered if his worry was so obvious that he felt the need to comfort him or if the other man was just like that. He hurried to take his place next to the Doctor, sticking the piece in his ear. He hoped it was the latter.

"What's the plan?"

The doctor walked another moment in silence, breathing deeply and thinking as they walked down the corridor.

" They will be fine. " The doctor started, not turning his head to face Sona, " I would never make someone do something with risk unless I gave them a bit of protection. These ear pieces are also a barrier, believe it or not. They will, for a few minutes at least, protect all life forms with a similar DNA signature. So those people you found will be safe. " The doctor became silent for another moment, then clicked his tongue and breathed in deeply.

" Right-O. So, the plan is I really do not have one. While on the floor in the tube room, I saw controls. But, being on the floor, I could not see them. The hunter has a kind of computer, probably to monitor all of his finds, and probably cataloging all of the creatures. Now, if this may be, than I think I may know how to get all of them home. " The doctor explained as they entered the room and made his way over to the computer. " Now, let's see what I can find. First, a layout of the ship. " The doctor typed for a minute only with his left hand, but still able to manage quite decently, " Aha! Here we are. Mostly storage. This makes everything much easier! The hallway where you found those people, it is the only hallway used for that purpose. There are no other rooms holding living creatures besides this one in the next hallway, which, if I am not mistaken, is probably the town. Everything else is stored away here in this room. Ah… I see how it is done. " The doctor sighed, having found something else as he searched through the computer, " I wondered why he had only one specimen in each tube in here, and why there were so many stored away in those rooms. " The doctor cringed for a moment, thinking of what had to be said. " He gets rid of them. He waits, to see how long each can live in the environments he has given them, and he disposes of the rest. He burns them. Uses them as fuel. He recently picked those poor creatures up from a galaxy not far from here, so they haven't been given enough time to be sorted out yet. " The doctor balled up his fist as he thought of it more, disgusted in his findings, " He probably tortures them and puts them through so much hell. Any creature like that… How can they… " The doctor hit the table, barely missing the keyboard. The doctor took a deep breath, and unclenched his fist, only to type away at the keyboard again. After another minute, he smiled, covering up the frown that had been occupying his face for a little while now.

" I have found it! We can send them home! The hunter, along with keeping all records of their life, also put exact coordinates to where he had found them, most likely in case he ever needed to go back. We could use this to send them back to where they belong! To their families… " The doctor trailed off, deep in thought once more, staring at the screen.

" Sona… what can you do? What is your weapon? I know you have one, and I need it, whatever it is. " The doctor turned to Sona, already knowing, from reading all of Sona's files, but not wanting to give away he knew so much about him.

"I know," Sona replied with a smile. He knew that the Doctor wouldn't put anyone in danger, but he still worried. That's what military personnel did. They made back up plans for their back up plans, you don't do that if you're confident everything will work out fine. They walked on for a minute in silence before the Doctor took a deep breath and continued on with his plan. Or lack of one. Sona was getting used to winging things with the Doctor but he still didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. The room his friend had mentioned came into view and along with that, the tubes. The sight of so many people suspended in the liquid was horrifying. Sona stopped inside the door while the Doctor went to a computer, typing relatively easily with his left hand. They didn't seem aware, at the very least. He walked up to one of the tubes, looking up into the face in it.

Sona turned away quickly, taking a deep breath and pushing his emotions into a little box and shoving it into the corner of his mind. The analogy had helped him countless times. He walked up to the Doctor's side as he kept talking. Honestly, he had missed the entire first part and hoped it wasn't important.

"I wondered why he had only one specimen in each tube in here, and why there were so many stored away in those rooms."  
>Sona knew generally was he was going to say. They were being killed. The part he hadn't counted on was that they were being used for fuel. He jumped when the Doctor slammed his hand down on the table. He recovered fairly quickly and kept typing, and luckily, a smile replaced the frown.<p>

The news that they could send the people back brought a smile to Sona's own face. The Doctor paused for a moment, staring at the screen. He almost asked if everything was okay when he spoke up.

"Sona… what can you do? What is your weapon? I know you have one, and I need it, whatever it is."

Sona frowned, confused by the questions for a moment. A weapon? He didn't have a- ohhhh. It wasn't a secret but for some reason Sona found it difficult to tell the man. Maybe it was the way he had described it. He looked down at the table, thinking for a moment about how to phrase it.

"It's not... a weapon." Although that wasn't entirely true. "Not exactly. It's..." He trailed off again before pointing at himself and saying, "It's me. It's my everything. My faith and hope, my tears, my anger and happiness, my love and hatred..." He wasn't sure if he was explaining it correctly but there really wasn't any other way. It was kind of like birds, the people at the orphanage used to say. Like earth birds. They used their song for everything, because they had nothing else. His songs were sad now, with the loss of his friends and the reality of his parents. The thought made it hard to speak. "I..." he stopped and took a deep breath, "I use it to influence only. I can suggest that you turn your slimy hair into a Mohawk but if you're stronger than me, you can refuse. I was a general. I'm very strong. But it takes the strength of the emotion I'm feeling at the moment. Being high in the military means being able to control your emotions." Something that he honestly wasn't very good at but it didn't take much for him to bring about a strong emotion. He realized he hadn't actually said that it was his song, but he figured the Doctor would find out soon enough.

"I don't know how to explain it. Why? What do you need?"

The doctor smiled at Sona. He was a good kid. His heart was so kind, so innocent, although the doctor knew he has seen so much in the world. In his world.

" You are going to perform a concert for me. " The doctor said, smile still splayed across his face, then pushed over a small microphone type machine, and turned back to the computer, typing away with his one hand. " If you can, and I have a lot of faith in you, I need you to persuade our yellow alien friend and his pets to get off of the ship. All of them are still on the ship, and the hunter may have a way to override anything we may do, and I do not want that. I have isolated the rooms that will hear it to where he and his four Decdrites are, plus Yorkle in the hallway. " The doctor stopped his typing for a moment to look at Sona again. " Can you help me? "

The Doctor's smile surprised Sona. It was so soft and actually kind of sad. The look in his eye was comforting and unnerving at the same time. Yes, he decided. He did like it here, with this impossible man. Then the Doctor's smile changed, to something a little more excited.

"You are going to perform a concert for me." The statement surprised the Sound Weaver. He hadn't said his abilities had anything to do with his voice, let alone singing. Not that he could remember anyway. The past few hours had passed in a blur, really. A billion thoughts flew through his mind, trying to think of when he had said anything that might imply... There was that bit with the laser, and the Doctor's hand. He had pulled the Doctor's head against his chest to block the sound, he must have heard the breath he took preparing. That was enough, he thought, though he knew there was a very real possibility that his friend knew things about him that he didn't. Thinking back to that moment gave him another question.

"What about you? You'll hear it, if you don't cover your ears. And with how strong this is gonna have to be, I'm not positive that it'll be enough." He paused for a moment, "We're only meant to do one on one, it's supposed to be for communication. I don't know if I can keep the connection for so long, with so many..." It would be the biggest thing he'd ever done, and no one could say that Sona wasn't one to push himself, maybe not for the result but certainly for the rewards. With the last four hours in memory he was certain there would be enough power behind it, he just wasn't sure if he could control it. "I can try though." He finished with a cocky grin. He might as well have said, "Well, yes actually. I can, should we make them go get us lunch too?" The thought made his stomach growl and he blushed furiously, hoping to Fadan that the Doctor hadn't heard.

The doctor smiled again, hearing that he would try, but with the grin, he knew that Sona would have no problem, maybe even have some power to spare. Recorded on his papers were some interesting facts. How powerful he was, for example. The doctor did not want to push him, but he knew he could do so much more, and so he returned Sona's grin with one of his own, pushing the microphone closer to Sona.

" No need to worry about me. I have always wanted to hear your planet's singing. I have been told all good things about it. So, have at it! " His hand hovered over the button on the computer that would activate it as he waited for some kind of signal.

"If you go wandering outside, it's not my fault." He said with a grin. This was going to be quite the roller coaster. If the emotion he was holding on to faded, he would have to change it and it would change the tone completely. He ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath and nodded to the Doctor, leaning close. He decided to start with something to grab their attention. He would have to hold them all long enough to get them outside, not impossible he supposed. Another deep breath and a grin spread across his lips.

His tone was mocking, nothing got more attention. It was light and playful, higher than he would usually sing. Nerves. He was excited, so he grabbed onto that emotion and clung like a child to its mother. "I don't want to be a legend. Oh well that's a god damned lie - I do. To say I do this for the people, I admit is hardly true." It was like lots of little pieces of yarn, he had always imagined, reaching out and holding tight. He darkened, and the pitch dropped with anger, "But things have got to change, because you see, my song was never in your range. You're not wanted here. So leave us be."

There was no strain yet, almost half way through. They would be stopping in their tracks as he grabbed hold. A deep breath to steady the shaking that had begun through his body. Pity this time. "The pain you create, you claim is your game. I've hit the mark. It tears apart hearts and minds and leaves us all in the dark." The last word was more of a squeak than anything. He was certainly feeling the strain as the Decdrites struggled. He was bent over the table, knuckles white as he tried to keep hold of so many beings at once.

His next breath was more of a gasp, but his tone was steady, accusing. Time to grab the big guy. "No more now. We've had it all. Did you plan this all along? Did you care if it was wrong?" Sona was shaking steadily now, sweat beading on his forehead. He had a throbbing headache that probably wouldn't go away for days, and was ready to just collapse. The other man was stronger than he had anticipated. Another couple lines should have him, all the better if they're encouraging to the singer. It would give him a bit more energy.

"You play the game. You'll never win. I hope you see it was always me who was to bring you to your knees." He had gotten increasingly louder as it went on, almost like he was trying to push them all into submission with the volume of his voice. He could feel himself falling, the threads barely holding. Sona slammed his hand down on the table as hard as he could, the sudden shock of pain giving him something to hold on to. "So get the fuck out! We don't want you, you've learned without a doubt. When you think that you'll survive, just don't try, run and hide. Your cries are hollow like your soul."

He could feel them moving toward the doors. One more verse. His breath was coming in harsh gasps, and he was almost doubled over the table. So close, so close. "Well now you know, you and your beasts, you're done! Good riddance, 'cause, well we've won." Finally they were all out! He could feel the connection snapping and hurriedly released the rest, when a connection broke without being released it was the equivalent to someone pulling a giant rubber band back as far as they could and snapping it. On your brain.

Sona fell back onto the ground with a gasp, hands going to his head. His breaths were harsh and he was incredibly tired. He could feel himself fading in and out and his eyes searched for the Doctor, everything was blurry. Finally, he just clenched them shut and asked the air, "Good?"

And with that nod, and a returned grin, the doctor pressed the button that turned on the speaker, and braced himself. He knew enough of his people to know that he cannot withstand their songs. He had been controlled by them the first time he had ever come to that planet. But, when he did hear it, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. Although the sound changed from person to person he still had to hear it again, to know the power that was behind it that he would never have, and would never want. He put a finger up to his ear, readying the ear piece to shield him from the song, if necessary. If he were to turn it on, the song would turn to white noise in his mind, and would simply feel electricity running through his body instead of the mind controlling, absolutely gorgeous music. He had built these barriers, specifically for this type of situation. His was the only one that did it, however. He had studied them for a while, wanting to know how to work against their songs, and had found a solution, but could not make more than one device, the one being too complicated on its own.

He heard the first line. It did not have much power behind it, the singer only getting started. He listened to every word, instantly mesmerized by the tone, the feeling that was emitted from every one. The next few lines were now being sung. They had changed. The tone drifted from line to line, changing into something deeper, darker, powerful. The doctor could feel the effects on him, his mind being invaded, but he resisted, wanting to test his limit before he activated the device.

The nest words were stronger yet, and the doctor watched as Sona fell to the table, the strain on his own body growing as he sang. He doctor did not wish to see his friend in pain, but he was not going to stop him now. The song became stronger with each word, and the doctor knew he could not hold on much longer. He waited another moment before finally turning on the barrier, making the world become near silent, a faint static in the back of his mind. His body became energized as electricity that should have been mind control flowed through his body. He watched on, no longer able to listen, as Sona became faint, his lips still moving, finishing up what he had started.

Right when the doctor was sure Sona could last no longer, he stopped his singing. The doctor checked the monitor, and saw the life forms in the rooms previously had left. He typed in the emergency lock down code and the ship became locked from the outside. The doctor turned just in time to see Sona collapse onto the ground and removed his ear piece, the world around him coming into harsh focus. He cringed as his ears adjusted to the world again, and heard Sona breath a question. The doctor could do nothing but smile.

" Perfect. " He bent down in front of Sona and patted him gently on the back. " Just rest now. You were great. " The doctor glanced over Sona, seeing if there was anything immediate he could do for his friend, but found nothing, so he stood again and turned back to the monitor.

" It seems your friends have done great. They found all other life forms on the ship and are now at the end of the hallway. They should be here in a minute. " He looked back at Sona, worry seeping into his features as he saw his condition. He may have pushed him too far. The last thing he wished for was for any of his friends to come into harm's way, and he had done just that. Was that the kind of person he had turned into? The doctor became frightened for a moment, gone as soon as it came, but long enough to know that he did not yet know himself. No need to make assumptions just yet. He hasn't adjusted yet, that's all. He shook his head, knowing denying it would be useless.

Another moment passed and voices could be heard down the hallway. The doctor took one more look at the room, the faint blue glow making it more ominous than it should have been and sighed. This should be fun.

His throat felt raw and his breath still came in gasps. He was sure the Doctor was speaking to him but couldn't focus on his words. Oh, his head. He had never felt anything like it. All this just to get a few aliens out of a ship. He would have much rather have been bait. But then the reality of what he'd just done came to him and his ego was boosted something like a million times. He felt the Doctor's hand patting his back, telling him to rest. Oh, he could hear now. That was good.

Sona's eyes blinked open after a bit, looking around like he wasn't quite sure where he was. His vision was still a bit off. He swallowed a few times before moving to push himself up into a sitting position so he could lean against the leg of the table. "I'm okay, I'm okay," he said, his voice cracking horribly. His hand went to the throat and he grimaced. Every breath of cold air felt something like daggers down his throat. He leaned his head back against the table and blinked a few times. The light did horrible things to his head but he really didn't want to sit there with his eyes closed. He wanted to just ask if they could leave but he knew that wasn't an option with all those people outside. "How do we get them home?" He asked in a whisper. It seemed to help his throat a bit.

The doctor looked back down at Sona, who had asked him a question. He heard it loud and clear, his ears being extra sensitive to sound at the moment. He became instantly relieved to see he was doing alright, and smiled, typing in a few things on the computer and turning back to Sona.

" Simple. We ask them. " The doctor said, and turned to the opening of the room, where at least one hundred people began to fill in the spacious room. The doctor, upon seeing Raieken, waved her over. She walked up and the doctor gave her a reassuring smile.

" You are all safe now. The man who captured you is gone and will not get back in. Now, I have set the coordinates for your planet. What I am asking of you now is something I would not ask if I did not fully trust you. " The doctor touched Raieken's shoulder and watched her closely, hoping for the right answer. There was no denial in her face, so he continued. " I need you to return all of these living creatures inside of these tubes to their proper homes. The location of each creature's home will be found on this computer. I know you are a very smart and resourceful race. I also know that you have a means of transportation back on your home that will get these beings home quickly and safely. I am asking you this favor. Please. " The doctor watched her again, and again, saw no denial. After a moment, she nodded and a grin spread across the doctor's face. He then lead her over to the computer and began to show her everything he had brought up. It only took a few minutes, and soon she was set to launch. The doctor then turned to the humans, who had gathered together with the other race, mingling easily, although most looked quite terrified and confused. The doctor approached them with open arms, seeing these familiar faces making him expect a hug, but he received nothing and dropped his arms, disappointed for the second time that day.

" Hello. I will assume you are all the French village. I am the doctor, and I hope you will believe me to a point because we must get out of here. But, first, I must take care of some business. Sona here will keep you company. I will be right back! " The doctor turned on his heels and ran down the hallway, giving no one any time to do anything. He fell halfway down the hall, his socks still slick with slime, but yelled behind him that he was okay and continued.

He finally reached the door leading to the outside, the first place he was taken on the ship, and came up to the key pad locking the door shut. It flashed red, the color displaying that the ship was in shut down. He did not know how to override it, so he reached for his screwdriver, only to find it missing. Great.

The sudden light from the hallway made his head feel like it was trying to implode on itself and he turned his head away, looking up at the Doctor with weary eyes. The other man moved away to talk to Raieken and Sona was left staring at the wall. He closed his eyes gingerly as if not to jar his head anymore and just listened while his friend spoke to Raieken. Suddenly they moved toward the computer and Sona realized he had probably drifted off. That probably wasn't good with the condition his head was in. He looked up and Raieken looked back worriedly. The Sound Weaver waved his hand dismissively, "I'm fine," he whispered with a sleepy smile. He felt like it was obvious how tired he was, it was difficult to keep his eyes open and there were probably big circles under his eyes.

The Doctor moved back over to the group of people, humans he said. Sona wanted to turn his head and look, he had never seen a human in person before. He found it was even harder to move than before. The pain was dulled by his exhaustion. The Doctor was speaking to the humans, he wasn't paying much attention, just resting his head against the leg of the table.

"But, first, I must take care of some business. Sona here will keep you company. I will be right back!" Sona's eyes opened slowly, a scowl on his face as he heard the Doctor run down the hall and fall half way. He would volunteer him to take care of the humans. He turned slowly and was able to push himself into a standing position with Dryden's help. He smiled at the humans, "Hello," he said simply, hoping the Doctor would hurry back. The standing made his head hurt by Dryden kept a firm grip on him so he was sure he wouldn't fall. "I'm Sonata, Sona for short." The humans looked around at each other, probably thinking the same thing Sona was at the moment. They seem so normal...

The doctor had begun to fiddle with the key pad flashing red before him. He knew a good amount about computers and alien technology, yes, but it wasn't every day he had to override a ship's security system. He began to punch in a code he had found on the computer earlier, but when he entered it, it was denied. The doctor, a bit annoyed, tried again, sure it was the correct code. He was denied again. He leaned in closer to the key pad and noticed that the numbers coming up in bright green above the dim letters below were not the ones he had punched in. He actually could not really see the numbers in the dim light. He pulled his hand through his hair, coming up with a thick coating of slime, and turned around. He would have to ask for help. He couldn't read the numbers correctly, seeing as he was nearly blind as a bat without… glasses. He began to run down the hallway again and found the room in the same orderly fashion as he had left it in. He scanned the room quickly for Sona, and saw his bleary figure not too far in front of him, being held up by one of the Saieren. He jogged over to Sona, and instantly began to feel the guilt he had suppressed until now. He had not meant to put him through so much, and the doctor knew it could have been avoided. He knew the physical strain it put on the body to perform, but he had never known how much, until the reality of it hit him.

" Sona… will you be alright? Do you need me to take you to that clinic you were so eager to take me to? " The doctor tried to sound joking and light-hearted, but hearts were being tortured seeing his friend like this, and him being the main cause behind it. " Only if you are feeling up to it, I need you after all. " The doctor gave a false smile, his worry overriding any other emotion.

Sona tried not to look quite as bad as he felt, for the humans' sake, but knew he was probably failing miserably. He didn't want to scare them or anything, because everything really would be okay. The longer he stood the more he felt like he was just gonna keel over and die. Once the headache went away he could feel much better but when he thought about all that had happened in the past few hours, he was surprised he actually didn't feel worse. Oh, well, there was always time to feel worse later.

He focused on breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Deep breaths that would hopefully make his stomach stop trying to twist itself into knots. Sona was suddenly aware of the Doctor in front of him, talking when Dryden gave him a little bump. He looked up a little too quickly and had to swallow several times before he could answer, "No, I'm okay." He seemed kind of stuck on that phrase. He pushed away from the Saieren and was able to stand, a bit unsteadily and with a hand on the table, but he was standing more or less on his own. "I'm okay. What do you...?" He trailed off, sure the Doctor would be able to figure out that he was asking what he needed. Another deep breath took the place of the remaining words and he clenched his eyes shut for a moment as a stab of pain began in the front of his head.

It was common, he knew, when one of theirs over exerted themselves. It was like arrow after arrow from the back of his head up to the front, turning into a spider web of pain as they hit.

The doctor watched Sona, the doctor wishing that he hadn't pushed him. He only thought it would help Sona, but so far it had done nothing but hurt him. The doctor could hear how difficult it was for Sona to even speak to him, and he almost turned away out of shame, but caught himself, not wanting to show his knew friend that he felt this way about what he had encouraged him to do. He watched his friend for another moment, then felt a light tingling sensation begin in his injured hand. He became confused for a moment, knowing that it should have been numb from the gel he had put on it earlier and knowing that it hadn't yet worn off. He lifted his hand in front of his face, not being able to clearly see much unless he did that, and saw it glowing, streams of many hues of gold emanating from under his worn bandages and up to his fingertips. He wriggled his hand, testing it, and found it perfectly normal. He quickly unwrapped his hand and saw nothing where a large burn should have been. He exhaled some air, other suspicions destroyed as he flexed his hand, testing it, and finding it completely healed. Then, the idea struck him. He glanced back up at Sona, then back down at his hand, thinking, denying, agreeing, disagreeing, until he came with the final conclusion.

The doctor dropped his bandages to the ground, a large smile spreading across his face, his teeth showing white between his lips as his revelation grew into a possible reality. He lifted his other hand in front of him so he could see both somewhat clearly, and closed the gap between him and Sona. He nodded to the Saieren to back off a little ways, and it did so, concern covering his face. The doctor approached Sona, his hands in front of him, and grabbed each of his shoulders, pulling him from the table and taking the full of his weight against him. The doctor then pulled Sona in close to him and touched his forehead to Sona's and closed his eyes. He began to focus, the tingling from a minute ago escalating dramatically from his hands and feet, then spreading rapidly throughout his body. It felt much like regeneration, but it did not hurt; he almost enjoyed the feelings, even.

" Just close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths. " The doctor told Sona, then ground his teeth together as a wave of energy passed through his body. He did not open his eyes, but from the gasps he could hear in the distance, he could only assume he was glowing at the moment. He focused the energy, now creating erratic spasms through his body, and tried to put it all into the three places he was touching Sona, focusing the most on the head. Wave after wave of the energy shot through him, and almost became painful as he focused, pushing it into one spot. He had not actually done this before, but he had done something close to it, back when he had regenerated for the twelfth time. It was his comrade, he had caused the injury during regeneration, and he could not watch as she died… so he did it. It had worked, nearly unsuccessfully, and it nearly killed him. He was not going to let it get that far again.

The doctor finally felt he had some control over the energy as another large wave passed through his body, starting from his appendages, going up through his limbs, then passing easily through his hearts and finally going to his main focal point in the head. He clenched his eyes shut tight, the feeling becoming overwhelming, now painful, and the burning strengthened.

" This… might… burn… " He warned Sona through clenched teeth, while struggling to keep his grip. He finally felt the energy, balled up tightly in his hands and head, and released it. The instant he did so, he collapsed to the ground, all of his energy having been transferred over to Sona.

Although he felt very tired now, probably much the same as Sona had felt moments before, he sat up quickly. " Did it work? " He waited a moment, then looked up at Sona, hoping only for the best.

Sona could feel the Doctor's eyes on him and wanted to prove that he was fine, but the pain in his head kept his eyes clenched shut and angled toward the ground. He could see a light glowing behind his eyelids and peeked one open for just a second to see what it was. Oh, brilliant. He thought, my vision's going too. He had seen the Doctor's hand raised in front of him, with no signs of the burn that had been there only hours before. It was glowing, or something. It was a soft gold glow but harsh at the same time. He felt the Doctor moved closer and Dryden move away. They were kind of freaking him out now... "Doctor? What are you doing?" The question came out in a whisper. It felt better in his head, one, but it had also gotten extremely quiet and he felt nervous talking too loudly.

Suddenly he felt the Doctor's hands on his shoulders and was pulled against the other man. The sudden jerk made him feel like his brain had just taken a dive off of a skyscraper and a little cry of pain escaped his lips before he could stop it. Not helping his case. He forced his eyes open as the Doctor angled his head up and he was _right there_. His eyes widened and he gasped softly, pain forgotten for a moment, and tried to move back. Way too close. He calmed down a bit when the Doctor simply pressed his forehead to his. He flushed at the close proximity of the other and resolved to simply rest his shaking hands, which had come up to push the other man away, on the Doctor's chest.

"Just close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths."

His eyes fluttered shut and he forced himself to do as the Doctor had said. His eyes shot open and he gasped loudly as a wave of something passed through him. It had surprised him was all. It was true, there was a burning sensation in his head, but it wasn't really bad. It kind of wiped over his mind, eliminating the pain as it went and leaving him feeling warm, and sleepy. Goosebumps covered his arms and he clung to the Doctor's shirt, letting go just in time for the Doctor to fall backwards onto the ground.

Sona's hands were still held up in front of him where they had previously been holding onto the Doctor and he stayed like that for a moment, as if afraid to move. He took a deep, shaking breath and slowly opened his eyes. It didn't hurt as bad this time. There was still a light pulsing behind his eyes but he was sure that if he didn't exert himself too much that he would be okay. The Sound Weaver was still incredibly tired, but he had a feeling that that was from having breakdowns and crying and running around for hours rather than using so much energy on controlling the Decdrites. And he was hungry.

"I'm okay," he said quietly, blinking. He looked back down at the Doctor, "What did you do?"

" That, my dear boy, is a story for another time. Now, we have a crazy hunter and his pet's right outside of this ship, just dying to meet us. Are you up for it? " The doctor slowly lifted himself from the ground, wobbly at first, but quickly regaining his balance. He felt completely drained, but so alive. A large chunk of his residual regeneration energy had just passed through his head, the side effect of this being dizziness, but he didn't mind because Sona looked much better off than he had before. He dusted himself off a bit and sighed, a golden dust-like cloud escaping from between his lips as he did so. He watched as it rose into the air and disappeared from sight. He hoped that he would not lose a limb or become wounded again for the next couple of hours because, although he had the means minutes before, he barely did now. It was now transferred over to his friend, but the doctor could not think of any better way to put it to use. He also silently congratulated himself, the only other time him doing something close to this nearly having him lose his own life. He was learning to control it, but he did not get his hopes up for one day putting that to good use as well, for he knew better than to think he could do something, do it, then fail miserably. Although, that never stopped him before.

Sona sighed at the man's response. Always the same thing. He really just wished he would tell him. It couldn't be that difficult to explain! Nonetheless he felt much better. He didn't feel like collapsing from pain, only exhaustion, and that would pass when the adrenalin started up again. The Sound Weaver yawned and put his hands on the small of his back, leaning back to stretch. He wanted to get moving so his body would stop feeling so heavy! The Doctor dusted himself off and Sona watched in confusion as a golden cloud escaped his lips and headed for the ceiling. Was that normal?

He shook his head, no use asking. It wasn't like he'd get an answer anyway. Sona felt like he should have been upset about the Doctor not telling him a damn thing, but strangely it was okay with him. He was curious, sure, but it wasn't to the point where he didn't feel like he could trust the other man. It was strange, he was usually so much more careful. Finally he looked over at the other man and said, "Alright, let's get this over with."

The doctor couldn't help but smile and pat the other man on the shoulder.

" Good. Just follow me, and take out my screwdriver. We're going to need it. " The doctor turned quickly around, a bounce in his step, and began a swift walk past the humans, yelling over the rising ruckus that they would be right back and telling them to not leave the ship under any circumstances. Then the doctor took off down the hallway, nearly slipping, his socks still amazingly slick, and soon came upon the key pad. He waited for Sona to catch up, then held out his hand for his screwdriver. He watched the red flashing light carefully, awaiting the upcoming battle that he knew was inevitably coming. He also listened to his surroundings, the only sounds the murmurs from down the hallway and Sona's footsteps. The ship was surprisingly quiet, but the doctor didn't mind much, for his form of transportation was usually far from quiet. His TARDIS was the reason he came to the country-side more often than in previous years. Although his bodies were not aging, he was old… very old. 2036 to be exact. He had lived a long time in between the time when he was in his 12th regenerated body to now. He thought of how all of that time could have possibly passed so easily, but then the remembrance of his early years as the 13th regeneration came into his mind, and he now understood how those years were able to go by so fast in such a short amount of time. Some species have no pity for the lives of others, just like the hunter waiting outside the ship for him. They took away a chunk of his life, but kept him young. He thought of those years… those many years he had spent, alone, nothing to do but think, not even being able to move, or see, or anything. It had changed him significantly, but when he regenerated again, only the thoughts remained, not the emotions he had felt as the 13th. He was glad those feelings were gone. He would have died in this new body if he had this new personality, so unstable still, being reintroduced to the horrors of his past. But, that, he thought, is a story he would not want to touch upon again if he could help it. It was in his past, and the rest of the world's future. He never needed to go back. He never will go back.

The Doctor's hand patted his back and he watched as the other man pushed through the crowd with surprising dexterity. Sona followed, much less gracefully, pushing people out of the way when they didn't budge at his more polite attempts.

The Sound Weaver followed as closely as he could but still steadily fell behind, even though he slid around much less than his slippery friend. The Doctor slowed to a stop and waited with an outstretched hand. Sona caught up and handed the sonic screwdriver off much like someone running a relay might.

"What are we doing? The Decdrites and that guy are out there." he asked, standing to the side so he could see what the Doctor was doing.

" Just opening the door. " The doctor smirked then pointed his screwdriver, which opened the door. It slid up easily, revealing the outside world to the doctor and Sona, and showing no signs of the hunter and his pets. The doctor peeked his head around the corner cautiously, then ran out the door, cringed for a second, expecting there to be a trap or something of an ambush, then did a three-sixty of his surrounding area and smiled, turning to Sona.

" This seems almost too easy, " The doctor scoffed, then looked down at his socks, which were now speckled purple from grapes that hard fallen off of their vines, " But, we cannot let him escape! " The doctor licked his finger after the last word and lifted it into the air, then nodded and pointed to the town.

" According to my doctor senses, he went thataway! " The doctor yelled, and began to run towards the nearest building in the town, following a trail of slime that went around the building, but nowhere else. The sign above the door was written " Drug Store ", or at least that was how the TARDIS had translated it for the two, although the doctor was quite fluid in French, but neither of that helped the doctor for he could not read the sign because of his eyes anyhow and only identified it by the bright green plus sign painted next to the words. As he ran around to the front door, he realized that it was a series of buildings, one right after the other, being connected by doors in between the walls that separated the buildings themselves. He stopped before entering, seeing the trails of slime that had circled the buildings were inside. He then frowned as another thought hit him. He needed something… he needed sweet. It had been bothering him since he had received this new body, and he could no longer push the thoughts from his head. He ran inside and saw candy neatly stacked for selling near the counter with the cash register, but he also saw a Decdrite, in the back of the store, watching him carefully, drool dripping continuously from its mouth. The doctor turned his head slightly behind him, trying to find Sona, just as the Decdrite began to growl in its low tones, inaudible to the human ear, but quite terrifying for any being that could hear it, including the doctor, to a point, for his hearing was also limited. It pulled back its lips to expose purple mouth and glimmering, pointed, white teeth. The doctor raised his hands in defense and smiled, saying, " Good boy? " As it barked, terrifyingly loud to most beings. The doctor frowned just as the Decdrite leaped, nearly falling upon the doctor, and the doctor side stepped, easily enough, but knew he would be in trouble soon enough. He ran behind the creature and began making odd noises to draw its attention.

Sona took a sideways glance at the Doctor; the response wasn't what he wanted. They were not just going to open the door because the Doctor couldn't just do anything. It had to be big and over the top and probably really stupid. The door slid open and his friend stuck his head outside, looking around. Sona was actually kind of surprised. Maybe he was going to be careful this time. The Sound Weaver moved next to the other man and looked outside as well. No sign of the Decdrites or the man with the remote. He turned his head to speak to the Doctor only to have him run haphazardly out the door and cringe like he was expecting something to attack him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in a whisper, holding his arms out in an angry shrug. The Doctor spun in a circle and finally stopped to face Sona, saying that it was too easy before sticking a finger in his mouth and holding it up into the air. Sona watched in confusion as his friend pointed to the town and then ran off. He sighed and rolled his shoulders back before running after the Doctor. Doctor senses? What the hell were Doctor Senses? The two slowed in front of a drug store and Sona took a second to wonder how he could read it. He knew that Earth did not speak his language, which led to questions about how he had understood the humans and the Saieren. The Doctor too, he realized. He turned to ask but the Doctor was already gone, headed into the store.

He followed a moment later and was greeted by the growling of a Decdrite. It barked and Sona's ears rang. The Doctor was behind it now making the strangest noises. He lifted his hands in a shrug and mouthed, "What are you doing?" not wanting to draw its attention. He seemed to be asking that question a lot lately.


End file.
